The Task of Leadership
by MistyEyes
Summary: Kai has always been the dependable one. But now that Biovolt wants him back, he's not so sure he can protect his friends. How can he when he can't even protect himself? One sided yaoi. [Complete]
1. Plummet to Russia

Hey everyone! Well, after reading a countless number of Beyblade fanfics, I've finally decided to try my hand at writing one myself! ^_^ I've only written Weiss Kreuz fics before, and I hope you'll all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. I LOVE KAI! Yeah...randomness on my behalf. And as for yaoi, there's none right now, but I haven't decided if I'm going to add any romance to this. *shrugs* I'll think about it later! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. *cries*  
The Task of Leadership: Chapter One  
"Tyson, you were awesome!"  
  
"Come on Max, we were all awesome. We whipped some serious boo-tay back there!"  
  
Kai shook his head as he listened to the excited chatter of his team. They had just come from a huge victory that scored them a place at the world championships in Russia. Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms, assuming his standard position. They were currently on the plane to Russia. The trip was scheduled to take a day and a half.  
  
The stoic leader sighed, wondering just how much more he could take from Tyson, the most annoying person he had ever met.  
  
"Woohoo! The food has arrived!"  
  
Kai winced at a mental image of Tyson's eating habits. No doubt he had ordered everything on the menu. Twice.  
  
"Take it easy Tyson. Too much of this airline food could make you sick," Rei said, watching Tyson shovel food down his throat.  
  
"Food? Make me sick?" Tyson sputtered, as he'd never heard of the idea. He probably hadn't. Max grinned and began his meal.  
  
Rei, having had a snack earlier, went to take a seat beside Kai. Although Kai didn't acknowledge his presence, Rei was sure the captain knew he was there.  
  
"Kai? You haven't eaten anything," Rei said, trying to strike up a conversation with the most anti-social person on the planet. Kai said nothing.  
  
"You were really great back there. I think you've taught us well." Rei tried flattery to get him to talk. As if. Kai wasn't that shallow.  
  
Rei sighed and leaned back in his seat, relaxing his muscles. He didn't take it too hard that Kai hadn't said anything. It was something he encountered everyday.  
  
Rei was settling back, when he saw Tyson rise from his seat. In his hand was a plate with a large steak on it. He was heading straight to Kai.  
  
Tyson plopped down in front of Kai and began to eat nosily. Rei suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Tyson, what are you doing? I don't think Kai wants to listen to you eat," Rei said.  
  
"I'm gonna make him talk. I'm not moving until he does!" Tyson replied with his mouth full.  
  
"What exactly do you want him to say?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Yeah, why the sudden urge to make Kai talk?" Max called out from his seat.  
  
"Because he's part of the team too!" Tyson declared.  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
"...so?" Rei asked. "We don't bother you when you're sleeping. Talk to him later."  
  
"He's not sleeping!" Tyson stuck his steak right under Kai's nose. "Hey Kai, you want some of this steak?"  
  
Kai opened his eyes in annoyance. "Tyson, get that disgusting piece of dead cow away from me right now," Kai said.  
  
"HA! I got you to talk!"  
  
Kai arched an eyebrow. "Does that give you some kind of joy?"  
  
"It makes me very happy!"  
  
"Simple minds are so easily amused."  
  
Rei laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Just what are you implying?" Tyson asked testily.  
  
"If you still haven't gotten the hint, chances are you never will," Kai said dismissively.  
  
"Humph. You're just jealous of my incredible skill."  
  
"Kai? Jealous of you? I find that highly doubtful," Kenny said.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson turned around. "Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
Kai closed his eyes again and blocked out the sounds of his team bickering. He let his thoughts wander and frowned slightly. Something was wrong. He could feel it.  
  
Why did he have this awful sense of foreboding?  
  
Kai knitted his eyebrow together and his eyes flew open when he heard the intercom come on.  
  
"Attention Bladebreakers," the pilot's voice said. They were the only people on the plane, since it was a private flight. "Please fasten your seatbelts. We're heading into some turbulent air."  
  
Kai buckled his seatbelt and heard Rei doing the same beside him. He looked up at Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, get in your seat right now," Kai ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Tyson said mockingly, taking his time. Everyone else was already ready.  
  
Kai felt like killing Tyson as he watched him amble to his seat slowly. There was a sense of urgency in the air. "Would you-"  
  
Kai was suddenly cut off as the plane rocked violently. Tyson was thrown to the other side.  
  
"Tyson!" Rei, Max, and Kenny yelled in unison.  
  
Kai quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. He stood, but nearly stumbled as the plane lurched violently again. Kai grabbed a hold on the seat in front of him.  
  
"Kai! What're you doing?" Rei asked frantically.  
  
"Tyson needs help."  
  
"But you'll get hurt! I'll go help Tyson," Rei said, surprising himself by how much he cared about the well being of Kai.  
  
Kai glared down at him. "I have a responsibility to protect my team. And you have an obligation to obey your captain, Rei. Stay here." Without another word, Kai was making his way down to Tyson.  
  
Kai unsteadily reached Tyson, who was struggling to stand after the impact.  
  
"Kai...the plane," Tyson said weakly. Kai pulled Tyson to his feet.  
  
"Come on. You have to get in your-"  
  
The plane suddenly took a dive and vibrated, slamming Kai into the wall. He hit his head hard. Tyson lost his footing and fell down without Kai supporting him.  
  
"Kai!" Rei unbuckled his seatbelt and ran to Kai. The breath had been knocked out of him, and he was fighting to get back on his feet. He was dazed from hitting his head.  
  
"Kai, are you-"  
  
"Get back in your seat." Kai ground out, pushing himself up.  
  
"You're hurt," Rei said helplessly. He knew Kai wouldn't let him help him.  
  
"I'm fine." Both boys looked up as a loud static filled the air, coming from the intercom. The lights flickered twice, and then went out.  
  
Max screamed as the aircraft shook hard. "Guys! Come back! You're going to get yourselves killed!"  
  
"Kai!" Rei shook Kai, who was on his knees. "Max is right. We have to do something!"  
  
Kai groaned, and then fell back against Rei. "You...go...ow..."  
  
"KAI! Stay awake, dammit! " Rei yelled.  
  
"He hit his head!" Kenny called out. "Keep him awake, Rei. If someone falls asleep with a concussion, they never wake up!"  
  
"Did you hear that, Kai? You'll never wake up!" Rei said. A huge crash sounded and Max screamed again. Rei heard Tyson yell as he skidded across the floor. The plane shook massively.  
  
"Tyson!" Max cried.  
  
"Kai, please listen to me. Do not go to sleep. No matter how much you want to, don't! I care about you way to much to let you die like this!" Rei said desperately.  
  
"Oh... Rei," Kai muttered weakly. Blackness was shrouding his vision. He could faintly hear a voice talking, but couldn't make it out fully. He heard screams and cries becoming fainter as the darkness took over him. He sighed, and mercifully passed out.  
TBC  
Gah...that sounded better in my head. But I did it anyway!! ^_^ Thanks for reading. Please review! Come on...ya made it this far! Just press the little bluish-purplish button down there and tell me what you think! I'll get the next chapter up soon. The rating will go up later for violence. Toodles. 


	2. Lost

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They were greatly appreciated. ^_^ I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had to attend a funeral and you know how hectic life gets when a loved one dies. One of my friend's fathers died. Thanks for your patience. Okay...FF.net screwed up the top and bottom of the last chapter so it was all squished together. Sorry about that! I hope it comes out right this time. ^^ Okay, on to the fic!  
  
The Task of Leadership: Chapter Two  
  
~~~  
  
Kai awoke slowly. His mind was heavy and dull, but it sharpened immensely once he remembered what happened. He groaned and pushed himself off of the ground. And instantly wished he hadn't. His right wrist was on fire with pain.  
  
Kai growled and inspected it. It was broken, a clean break that wasn't going to heal anytime soon. He closed his eyes and sighed. The World Championships were just weeks away! After opening them again, he scanned the area around him. Rei was close by, lying on the ground, unmoving. Max, Kenny, and Tyson were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Kai's eyes wandered to the plane. It was in ruins. The engine was smoking, and most of it was crushed, although some of the passenger area was still intact. Kai blinked and realized that he was sitting outside of the plane. Which meant he had to have been thrown out in the process of the crash. Rei too. That would explain the broken wrist.  
  
He heard Rei moan and saw him roll over. He could only hope that the Chinese boy didn't have any serious injuries.  
  
Rei opened his eyes and groaned. He slowly sat up, and rubbed his face. He saw Kai on the ground with a look of pain on his face.  
  
"Kai...?" Rei called out shakily. He was scared and dazed at what had just happened.  
  
"The plane crashed," Kai said bluntly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you were hurt earlier."  
  
"My wrist is broken."  
  
Rei stood and walked over to Kai, then knelt beside him. "Oh no," he murmured. "It's pretty bad."  
  
"There isn't much that can help now. I need a splint," Kai said, and stood up. His left ankle was bruised badly and hurt whenever he put weight on it, but at the moment the screaming pain in his wrist was on his mind.  
  
"Wait here, Kai. Don't move that wrist." Rei said and walked to the edge of the clearing they had landed in. He found a stick sturdy enough to work, and brought it back to Kai.  
  
Kai took it and broke it in half, then put it to his wrist. Rei unwound the white cloth from his own wrist and wrapped it around Kai's. Kai pulled it tighter while Rei tied it. A make-shift sling would have to do at the moment.  
  
"Thanks," Kai muttered. Rei managed a smile, delighted that he had finally been able to help Kai.  
  
"Come on, we have to help the others."  
  
Rei snapped out of his thoughts. "Right."  
  
Kai slowly made his way to the ruined plane, wincing slightly at the pain in his ankle. Rei followed. They reached the plane and the only part still intact was the passenger area.  
  
Kai hefted himself up into the ripped opening. Rei landed lightly beside him.  
  
"They're here," Rei breathed. "Wait...where's Tyson?"  
  
Max and Kenny were just beginning to stir. They were still in their seats with the seatbelts buckled, holding them down. Rei crossed the room swiftly and unbuckled them.  
  
"Rei, what happened...?" Max asked distantly. He was still trying to gather his thoughts. Rei pulled Max gently out of his seat.  
  
"The plane crashed," Rei sighed. "And Kai broke his wrist."  
  
Kai growled. "That's not important right now. Get Kenny up, I'll go look for Tyson." The slate haired blader stepped gingerly out of the plane and out of sight, his scarf trailing after him.  
  
Rei turned his attention to Kenny, and helped him up. Max was fully awake now, and was wondering about Tyson.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Max asked, looking about the ruined plane with his bright eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Kai and I haven't seen him yet. Come on, let's go help Kai," Rei said, and followed Kai's footsteps.  
  
They spotted Kai near the ruined cockpit, balancing on one foot. They saw Kai shake his head and move on, carefully stepping around the debris.  
  
Rei walked forward and gasped at what he saw. The pilot was a mangled mess on the ground, dead on the debris. Blood was everywhere.  
  
Rei bit his lip and ran after Kai. He was checking the back and the area all around. He was looking for Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!" Max called loudly. His voice echoed back. There was no sign of the navy haired blader.  
  
"Where could he have gone? It's not like him to just wander away," Rei wondered aloud.  
  
Rei found Kai critically inspecting the ruined plane. The engine was smoking profusely, along with some other parts. Kai frowned.  
  
"We have to get out of here," he said.  
  
"TYSON!! Where are you?" Max continued calling, growing frantic.  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"But we can't just leave without him, Kai!" Max said, looking desperately into his captain's eyes.  
  
"The combustible parts of this plane could explode any minute now. We have to leave," Kai said firmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You'll be killed if you stay here! I'm not risking that chance!"  
  
"Max, come on. There's no use staying here," Rei said softly, slightly shaken from the way Kai had just yelled at Max. Kai never yelled.  
  
Max's shoulder's slumped, and he dropped his head down. "Okay," he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
"But Kai...what about Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
  
Kai was silent for a moment, and Rei watched him closely. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Tyson could be dead for all we know. The only reason I haven't pronounced him is because his body isn't here. But we have to leave. Nobody's going to come looking for us. We were supposed to land in another day or so. Everyone thinks we're still flying to Russia, safe and sound."  
  
Kai's words hit them hard. By now Max was vainly trying to muffle his sobs, and Kenny was staring at the ground, his face completely emotionless.  
  
"We need to get supplies from the plane. And fast," Rei said. The plane was starting to make a strange high-pitched noise. Kai and Rei turned back to the plane without a word.  
  
Max watched them go through teary eyes, then sank to the ground, crying. He sobbed brokenly, with his eyes closed. He punched the ground with his fist.  
  
"Dammit Tyson! Where are you? Please don't be gone, don't die on me, please!" Max cried aloud. "Tyson!"  
  
"Max."  
  
Max felt a hand on his shoulder and for a fleeting moment, thought Tyson had heard his cries. He looked up into the amber eyes of Rei. They shimmered with unshed tears.  
  
"It's okay, Max," Rei said, his voice shaking in effort to hold back his tears. Max began to cry again and buried his face into Rei's shoulder. He felt the Chinese boy stroking his back, murmuring softly.  
  
Kai left them alone. He himself was saddened that Tyson was gone, but at that moment, he was more concerned about the welfare of the rest of his team. He gently adjusted his sling, and then eyed the smoking debris. It didn't look too safe.  
  
"Ahem." Kai cleared his throat in an effort to get the attention of Rei and Max. Rei looked up and nodded knowingly. Max stopped crying and stood up with Rei beside him.  
  
"Chief?" Rei called out softly. Kenny followed without a sound. Kai looked at him for a moment, then up at the trees ahead. He had no idea where they were. The plane had crashed in the middle of a forest.  
  
The Bladebreakers began to walk away from the ruined aircraft. The only sound for a long time was the crunching of the dry leaves and sticks underfoot, and Max's soft sobs.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
Yay! Another chapter done. Thanks for reading this far, now please don't leave without reviewing!! I live for your reviews! ^_^ If you have a question about this fic, ask! I will answer. YAY! I'm so happy! Okay...bye now. Next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully it won't take a month to type it up. ^^;; Toodles. 


	3. The Serpent's Snare

Salutations! ^_^ Thanks for all the great comments, your reviews mean so much to me! THANK YOU!! Everyone's wondering about Tyson. *-_- (--- smug look* Only I know what has become of him! Muhuahuahuahuahua!! Have I been putting disclaimers on this fic? I don't think so. ^^;; Well, if I ever forget again, which I definitely will, lemme tell you now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I wish I owned Kai!!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~  
  
By the time they had stopped walking, Kai's limp was largely noticeable. His ankle burned with pain, and he was positive it was sprained. He grimaced and took another step.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Kai turned his head and saw Rei's worried expression.  
  
"I think we should take a break now. By walking on that ankle, you're probably tearing tissues as we speak," Rei said.  
  
"Well I don't really have a choice now do I?" Kai snapped in annoyance. The pain was getting to him.  
  
"Let me help you," Rei pleaded. Kai turned away.  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"I know, I know. You don't need my help," Rei sighed, eyes downcast. He wanted so much to be a part of Kai's life, other than just another member of his team. Rei stared bitterly at the ground. Curse you, Kai! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Don't you see how much you're hurting yourself? How much you're hurting me?  
  
A painful grunt snapped Rei out of his thoughts. He looked up at Kai and saw that the slate haired blader had stopped in his tracks, trying to collect his wits to take another step.  
  
That's it, Rei thought. I don't care how hard you push me away, you are not taking another step alone!  
  
Rei walked over to Kai and took his arm, placing it over his shoulder. Then he put his own arm around Kai's shoulders. Kai closed his eyes, seemingly thankful for the help.  
  
"Lean on me," Rei instructed. Kai hesitated for a moment, but eventually gave in. He leaned against Rei's shoulder, taking much of his weight off of his injured ankle.  
  
"There now. Was that so bad?" Rei asked with a smile. Kai said nothing.  
  
"How's your wrist?" Rei attempted again to get through to Kai. No luck.  
  
"It takes two to have a conversation, you know." Rei stopped at that, helping Kai walk along. If Kai didn't want to talk, that was fine with him. He'd get his chance. Hopefully.  
  
The sky slowly began to turn a light pink color. Silence fell again. Rei had never realized that Tyson was the one who kept the atmosphere light, the mood good. He always had something to say, and now that he was gone, everything just seemed so off.  
  
Kai turned around to check on Max and Kenny. Max was walking silently behind, his eyes bloodshot and shoulders sagging. It was obvious he had cried most of the way. Kenny was beside him, completely emotionless. Under his arm he clutched Dizzi.  
  
"Hey guys...it'll be alright," Rei said softly.  
  
Max shook his head and drew a deep shuddering breath. "Tyson's dead."  
  
"But there's always a chance..." Rei whispered to himself. He'd never believe Tyson was really gone until he saw his dead body. He heard Kai sigh beside him, somewhat annoyed.  
  
Tears began to well up in Max's eyes again, and soon the sniffling started.  
  
"Don't cry buddy," Rei said, hoping he sounded supportive. In truth, he wanted to break down and cry too. Who was he fooling? If Tyson was really dead, nothing would ever be okay again.  
  
They continued along their path, the only sound now being Kai's labored breathing. Rei felt him weakening, and held him tighter. Kai didn't seem to mind.  
  
Near nightfall, they stopped and unpacked their supplies. Rei went off to find firewood, and Max attempted to set up a tent.  
  
"Now let's see here..." Max said thoughtfully as he ripped open the package and squinted at the directions. He pushed all thoughts of Tyson out of his mind. He was determined to help his friends. They were grieving too, and Max had decided he was being way too much of a burden to the others. With Kai injured, he had to take responsibility and help out in any way he could.  
  
Kai was resting with his back against a tree, staring off in the direction Rei had left. Kenny sat a few feet away, still not speaking to anyone.  
  
"Darn!" Max said in frustration. Kai's eyes shifted to the blonde boy. The tent had fallen apart in Max's hands right when it was almost complete. Max made a face and picked it up again. Kai watched Max make the same mistake he had made before. The tent fell again.  
  
"Ugh! What am I doing wrong?"  
  
Kai pushed himself off of the ground and made his way gingerly over to Max.  
  
"Here. It goes like this," Kai said, taking the tent out of Max's hands and fitting the parts together correctly. Max watched the tent fall into place and broke into a delighted smile. Kai was actually glad to see Max smile again. All that crying before had him worried.  
  
"Thanks Kai! I was never very good with this nature stuff. I've never even been camping before," Max said as he pulled the other tent out. He paused for a moment.  
  
"There're only two tents," Max observed. He looked up at Kenny. "Hey, Chief," Max called out somewhat uncertainly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kai glanced at Kenny. "He hasn't spoken a word since we left," he said to Max. Kenny's eyes were listless and dull, staring off into space.  
  
"Hey buddy-ah!" Max jumped suddenly. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Kai asked, looking at Max.  
  
"Something just went over my foot," Max replied as he scanned the ground. Kai looked down as well, and caught a slight movement in the dry leaves. Something in his mind clicked.  
  
"Max. Don't move," Kai commanded. Max saw Kai's intense expression and grew fearful.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Max asked, his voice trembling. Kai clamped a hand over Max's mouth and put his face close to his ear.  
  
"It's a snake."  
  
Max suddenly felt something moving in the leaves by his foot, then a hissing sound. Max's breathing accelerated, and he wanted to scream. Kai's hand stayed over his mouth.  
  
"If you make one move, it'll strike. Stay...completely...motionless," Kai said, breathing slowly. He followed the snake with his eyes. It was snugly beside Max's sneaker, getting ready to climb on it.  
  
"It's going to crawl on you. Just stay still. It'll only hurt you if it thinks you'll hurt it," Kai whispered. Max's blue eyes were wide, fear prominent.  
  
Max felt the snake on his leg, slowly wrapping itself around, climbing up. He whimpered slightly. Kai watched it closely.  
  
"Don't move...just let it pass," Kai spoke softly.  
  
Max soon felt the snake on his arm. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, but couldn't keep them closed. He had to watch the snake.  
  
All during this time, Kai was slowly moving closer to Max without the snake noticing. He knew that Max could only stay calm for so long, so he had to get that snake off of him. Kai finally got his arm against Max's, and the snake stopped for a moment, pondering its surroundings.  
  
Slowly, it slid over onto Kai. It wrapped around his stomach, crawling up his chest.  
  
Kai stopped breathing as the snake went around his neck, resting on his shoulders. The head was right next to his cheek, and it hissed into his ear. Kai knew that if it bit him now, he would die.  
  
Rei...come on. The one time I need your help, you're not here!  
  
"Oh my God..." Max breathed as he watched the snake. It slithered down Kai's neck, and Kai gritted his teeth, standing motionless.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei was walking back to the others with a bundle of sticks in his arms adequate enough to start a fire. Night had quickly fallen, and he hurried back.  
  
On his way, he thought of their predicament. They had no idea where they were, and had no means of communication. Tyson was gone, who knows where. (Rei still wouldn't admit he could be dead) They were stranded in the woods with limited supplies. Kenny was sinking fast into depression, and had stopped talking altogether. Max was devastated. Kai was injured, and they were all in low spirits.  
  
Rei picked up his pace as a gust of cold wind blasted through the trees. Wherever they were, it was cold.  
  
Rei finally reached the clearing they had unpacked at. He was about to walk over to them, when he noticed something was wrong. His mind suddenly clicked.  
  
Kai. Max. A snake. The snake was on Kai. Max was about to hyperventilate. Kai was struggling to keep his composure. If the snake bit him, he was as good as dead.  
  
Oh boy. Rei's mind was frantic. He dropped the sticks and ran silently to his friends.  
  
"Kai...Rei's here," Max said, his voice shaking. Kai motioned with his lips for Max to be quiet, his mahogany eyes shifting to Rei.  
  
"Don't worry, I think I know how to handle this," Rei whispered, desperately trying to remember the past training he had received from the White Tigers. They had trained outdoors in the wilderness a lot; surely they had to have encountered this situation before.  
  
The snake wound itself fully around Kai's neck, it's scaly head against Kai's cheek. It's tongue suddenly lashed put momentarily, then flicked itself back in. Kai nearly flinched and held his breath.  
  
The snake did not bite. But it did slip down from Kai's shoulders and into his sling.  
  
Kai gasped. "Oh fuck..."  
  
Rei was behind Kai in a flash, undoing his sling. He heard Kai let his breath out through clenched teeth in pain as the snake rubbed against his broken wrist. Rei finally untied the knot and let the sling fall. Kai stumbled backwards quickly. The snake landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Max was ready with a large stone. He aimed, and dropped it right on the snake's head. The skull crunched under the weight, and the body began to thrash violently.  
  
"Kai, are you alright?" Rei asked breathlessly.  
  
"Fine." Kai turned away, clutching his injured arm. Rei picked up the sling and went to Kai's side.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Rei said gently. Kai pulled the sling out of his fingers.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. I don't need any help."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go help Max or something," Kai muttered as he tied the sling and slipped it over his head.  
  
Rei stared at him, then sighed resignedly. Kai was fine. He turned to Max.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Yeah...I'll be fine," Max said bravely, although anyone could see he was scared to death. Rei nodded.  
  
"Uh, I dropped the firewood," Rei said sheepishly, and smiled when he heard Kai sigh and shake his head.  
  
"I'll help you get it," Max offered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The snake stopped moving.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
Arrgh! I know the ending of this chapter is incredibly dorky, and I'm sorry!! ^^;; Please review. Oh, and I'm kinda rethinking the whole yaoi thing. I don't know how I'm going to tie romance into this story! I've got most of it planned out in my head. So I might scrap the yaoi pairing simply because I can't fit it in. This story is not romance, as you can tell. I think the best I can do is portraying them as a close group of friends! Please don't be mad at me!! *runs away screaming* But do keep in mind that this might not have the Rei/Kai romance some of you might be looking for. I'm kind of iffy about it. And if I do get it in, it'll be a very small part of the story! Nothing serious at all. Okay, I'll shut up now! Review please! Toodles. 


	4. Answers

You guys are the BEST!! Thank you so much for all the nice reviews. I read them all a thousand times. And then I felt bad for taking so long to update. ^^;;  
  
Important Note: Okay everyone, listen up. THIS FIC IS NOT GOING TO BE KAI/TYSON! Was I not clear enough on my little note at the end of the last chapter? So many of you have been asking me to make it one! I'm so sorry, but the answer is no. Remember what I said earlier? If I can fit the romance in this, then it'll be Rei/Kai. But that's only if I can fit it in. So you guys know the pairing, and it ain't changing! So don't ask me to because I won't! I'm a little confused as to why I got so many requests to make it Tyson/Kai. I mean, go ahead and read the reviews. I got a ton with people asking me to make it Tyson/Kai! And I thought everyone knew that if there is a pairing, it's going to be Rei/Kai. @_@ I dunno what you guys are thinking anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: (Lookie, I actually remembered!) I don't own Beyblade.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~  
  
The orange yellow firelight lit up the area around them, where the two tents were. Kai listened with his eyes closed as Rei hugged Max and gently assured him that everything would be all right.  
  
"I never knew Max was so afraid of the wilderness before," Rei remarked as he made his way over to Kai.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rei smiled. "Looks like I'll be crashing with you tonight."  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
Rei yawned and stretched his arms. Kai opened his eyes, gazing into the fire.  
  
"You go on to sleep, Rei."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll take first watch," Kai said, still not looking up.  
  
"Oh. Right. You know, you've had a long day. I could take first watch instead," Rei offered.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not even tired, Kai," Rei stated as he undid his hair. Kai finally looked up as Rei's long, black hair fell loose. Rei shook his hands through it, and Kai noticed that it shimmered in the firelight.  
  
"Just go to sleep, Rei," Kai said, looking back down at the fire. "You need to rest."  
  
"Me?" Rei sputtered. "You're the one who needs rest Mr. I-broke-my-wrist- and-almost-got-bitten-by-a-snake-in-the-same-day!"  
  
Kai growled softly, but loud enough to let Rei know he was in no mood to talk. Rei sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'm going." Rei walked past Kai, who shut his eyes briefly as Rei silky hair brushed across his face.  
  
Rei settled down in the tent, leaving the flap open so he could see Kai. Kai was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, the firelight dancing on his face and reflecting in his mahogany eyes. He looked deep in thought, and Rei wondered what he could be thinking about.  
  
Kai sighed and closed his eyes, gently massaging his temples with one hand. He felt as if his head were about to explode. He was incredibly stressed at the moment as to how he was going to get his team back to civilization safely. He sighed again, and stared unseeingly into the fire's depths.  
  
Rei sighed in frustration from inside the tent. He was usually a very patient person, but he was growing just a bit frustrated as well. Kai was being way stubborn. Well, two can play at that game, my dear captain.  
  
Rei sat up and pushed his long hair away from his face. Glancing outside of the flap, he saw Kai in the same position as before. Rei crawled out of he tent and sat beside Kai, clearing his throat to make known his presence. Kai looked up.  
  
"Rei, I thought you were already asleep."  
  
"How can I be? I told you I'm not tired," Rei said, pulling his hair over his shoulder. "Can I sit out here with you?"  
  
Kai rested his head against his hand once more, not saying anything. Rei settled down beside him, admiring the fire. He stole a few glances at Kai, and noticed that his normally emotionless face was lined with worry. Kai sighed unconsciously and ran his unbroken wrist across his eyes and absently gazed into the forest.  
  
Rei broke the silence. "Kai?"  
  
"Mm?" Kai said distractedly.  
  
"Is there something bothering you? Well, I mean, besides, uh, everything...that..." Rei trailed off, realizing how stupid he sounded. Kai glanced at him for a second before grunting in the negative.  
  
"So...have you thought up any ways we can get back?" Rei asked, his tone serious.  
  
"That's just the problem. I have no idea where we are." Kai sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know which way is out."  
  
Rei instinctively glanced around, then quickly looked back at Kai when he heard him draw in a long shuddering breath.  
  
"I don't know how to lead you guys back," Kai said softly, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.  
  
"Well, we'll figure something out...together," Rei said uncertainly. This was a side of Kai he had never seen before.  
  
"That's not the point! I'm your captain. A captain has the responsibility to protect his team, no matter what. You guys are my responsibility and I'm supposed to watch out for you." Kai looked bitterly into the fire. "And look what a terrific job I've done."  
  
Rei couldn't believe how badly Kai was beating himself up for something that wasn't even his fault. "Kai! What else were you supposed to do? You saved out butts by getting us away from that plane, and we've gotten this far without any casualties."  
  
"So what happened to Tyson wasn't a casualty then?"  
  
Rei growled. "Listen, whatever happened to Tyson was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. And why do you guys keep talking as if he's dead? We don't know that for sure and you sure as hell don't have any proof to back yourself up!"  
  
"Well where is he then? Tyson would not just have walked away. You're too idealistic Rei, too much of a dreamer. The world is not perfect. And no matter how much you want to believe certain things, eventually you'll have to come face to face with the truth. I'm not going to sugar coat the stuff out there. Life's a bitch."  
  
Rei stayed silent.  
  
"I'm not trying to mean, Rei. The truth hurts."  
  
"I know. Thanks. But I still think you're a great captain. You've taught me so much, about beyblading and life," Rei said.  
  
Kai suddenly shifted his position, closing up again. "You should get back to sleep now."  
  
Rei grinned. "You really can't stand compliments, can you?"  
  
"It's late. Go away."  
  
"I'm still not-"  
  
A scream from Max and Kenny's tent suddenly pierced the darkness. Kai jerked up quickly and Rei was already at their tent.  
  
"Max! What's wrong?"  
  
Kai heard Max scream again as he stepped into the tent. Rei was at Max's side.  
  
"Kai, something's very wrong with Max," Rei said, his voice shaking. Kai looked down. Max was in his sleeping bag, shaking and groaning. His pillow was wet with sweat, and his face was scrunched up, eyes tightly closed. Kai knelt down beside him and pushed his blond hair off of his forehead.  
  
"He's burning up." Kai withdrew his hand and Rei pinned down Max's hands, which were jerking violently. "He has a high fever. I think he's delirious."  
  
"That would certainly explain a lot," Rei muttered. "Dammit...stay still!" Rei was struggling with the feverish boy. Max was thrashing about, unknowingly causing Rei much hassle. (AN: I didn't think this part was too clear, so for you people who have no idea what's going on here, Max has a very high fever and is a very sick boy at the moment. He's having nightmares and jerking around, and stuff like that.)  
  
"He's going to hurt himself, Kai!" Rei said worriedly.  
  
"He has to sweat it out. It's the only way." Kai stood up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Rei looked back down at Max. His eyebrows were drawn together and his teeth were tightly clenched. His eyes were shut tight and his entire body was shivering. Rei could hear the young boy whimpering pathetically.  
  
Kai came back with a cloth wet with cold water. Kneeling beside Max again, he gently placed the cloth on his forehead. Max jerked and cried out fearfully.  
  
"It's okay, Max. Everything's okay," Rei said, speaking soothingly into his ear. He sighed. "His nightmares must be pretty bad."  
  
"Nightmares are always bad. Or else they would be called dreams," Kai said, his eyes watching Max intently.  
  
"Poor Max...hey, isn't Chief here?" Rei asked, looking around the small tent.  
  
Kenny was sitting quietly, hugging his knees with his back against them. Kai frowned at the boy.  
  
"He didn't even do anything when Max screamed," Rei murmured. "I'm worried about him."  
  
Kai looked up at Rei. "I want you to go to bed now."  
  
"What? No way! I'm staying up with Max."  
  
Kai lowered his eyes and adjusted the cloth on Max's forehead, eliciting a moan from the sick boy. "Come on, Rei."  
  
"Kai, you're doing way too much."  
  
"It'd be a load off my mind if I knew you were getting enough rest," Kai said softly, his voice tired.  
  
Rei stopped. Kai had just pulled his bluff by making him pity him. He looked at the ground, and then sighed resignedly. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rei walked to the tent flap. "Wake me in a few hours, I want to do my share too."  
  
"Just go to sleep already."  
  
Rei took a last look at Max, and then left.  
  
Kai got comfortable on the floor, sitting beside Max's body. Max was trembling slightly and whimpering in his sleep. Kai absently brushed Max's bangs off of his forehead, looking wearily at the blond blader. Kenny didn't speak a word.  
  
Kai stayed up with Max all night.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei felt the warm rays of the sun shining through his tent, and he groggily turned around in his sleeping bag, mumbling incoherently. He sighed when he found that he could sleep no longer now that he had awoken. The sound of birds singing filled his ears, and he yawned deeply. Somewhere in mid-yawn, he realized that Kai was supposed to have woken him much earlier to watch Max.  
  
Damn you, Hiwatari!  
  
Fuming, Rei pushed the tent flap open and stormed out. The bright sunlight blinded him for a moment, but his eyes grew accustomed to it. In his rage, he didn't even notice. He was seeing red. He stalked toward the other tent; about to tell his captain just how much he was hurting himself, when suddenly another sound caught his ears.  
  
Rei stopped and listened for a moment. He followed the sound curiously to the other side of Max's tent. He circled around and stopped abruptly when he saw whom the sound was coming from.  
  
It was Kai. He was kneeling a few feet away from the tent, none-too- gracefully throwing up.  
  
"Kai!" Rei ran and knelt beside his captain, who looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Rei shook his shoulder roughly. Kai shook his head and vomited again. Finally he rocked back on his heels and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked, looking worriedly at him. Kai was silent for a moment.  
  
"Nothing...it's nothing."  
  
"Bullshit Kai!" Rei yelled, sick and tired of hearing that. Kai flinched slightly. Rei sighed.  
  
"You're making yourself sick," Rei said, gentler.  
  
"I'm fine. I just stayed up too late."  
  
"You stayed up all night. And now you're nauseous from lack of sleep." Rei glared at him. "You were supposed to wake me."  
  
Kai sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Whoa. Did Kai just apologize to me? Rei thought.  
  
Rei helped Kai to his feet. "How's Max?"  
  
"His fever broke. He'll be fine."  
  
"That's good to hear." Rei and Kai walked back to the tent, entering quietly. Max was lying awake, staring at the tent roof.  
  
"Hey Max, how're ya feeling?" Rei asked cheerfully.  
  
"I feel like getting outside for some fresh air," Max said, sitting up and crawling out of his sleeping bag. "I had the weirdest dream last night..."  
  
"Dream? You were delirious with a fever!" Rei exclaimed. "Kai stayed up all night with you."  
  
Max blinked and looked at Kai. "Really? All night?"  
  
Kai nodded reluctantly and closed his eyes. Max broke out in a grin.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I don't even think my mom ever did that for me," Max said softly, real gratitude reflecting in his bright blue eyes. Rei couldn't help but smile. Everything just felt better this morning.  
  
Kai groaned.  
  
"Oops, sorry Kai," Rei said sheepishly. "We'll just leave and let you rest now." He motioned for Max to follow him.  
  
"Wait, is Chief still...?" Max's voice trailed off as his eyes rested on Kenny's sleeping form. "Well, at least he's getting enough rest," Max said, trying to bring light to their situation. Rei glared at Kai.  
  
"Unlike SOME people I know," he grumbled just loud enough for Kai to hear.  
  
"Out. Both of you," Kai ordered. Rei smiled and left with Max.  
  
Kai heaved a tremendous sigh and dropped himself into the empty sleeping bag. Thinking twice, he pulled his sling off and gently laid his wrist out beside him. He sighed again and closed his eyes, drifting off into peaceful oblivion.  
  
~~~ (A/N: he's sleeping!)  
  
The incessant sound of skilled fingers tapping softly on a keyboard shook Kai out of his rest. He groaned and turned over, only to be further awakened by a sharp pain in his wrist. Opening his crimson eyes, the all too familiar form of Kenny typing on Dizzi came into focus.  
  
"You're awake," Kenny observed. His eyes didn't move from the screen. Kai blinked.  
  
I thought he wasn't speaking to anyone, Kai thought. "Chief?"  
  
"I've been doing some research, and you'll be surprised with the answers I've managed to find," Kenny went on, as if he hadn't completely ignored everyone for the last day. He sounded normal.  
  
Kai sat up and ran a hand through his blue hair, not exactly knowing what to say, but interested in what Kenny had discovered. He picked up his sling and gestured to him to go on.  
  
"Our present location is Russia, although a bit far from Moscow, where we should be. Apparently the plane crashed just a few hours after we entered." Kenny looked up at Kai.  
  
"Continue."  
  
Kenny eyes shifted. "I don't think that plane crash was an accident. The way it looked after it crashed...usually the parts are still mostly intact. But when I studied it, it looked like more of an explosion."  
  
"Are you saying someone tried to kill us?" Kai asked, keeping his voice from shaking. Icy fear gripped his heart under that cold mask of his.  
  
"That's precisely what I'm saying. Someone out there did not want us to get to the World Championships, and my best guess is an opposing team that I've done some research on. They go by the name of the Demolition Boys, but it's not only them. It's..." Kenny refused to meet his gaze and let his voice trail off.  
  
"Chief?" Kai prodded him, just about ready to strangle him for stopping at such a crucial point.  
  
Kenny bit his lip. "It's Voltaire. Kai, I think your grandfather is trying to kill you."  
  
Kai swore under his breath and narrowed his eyes at the ground. "Dammit...he never gives up, does he?"  
  
"You mean...he's done it before?"  
  
"He wants me to join BioVolt. He tried in many ways to get me there, sometimes by force, sometimes by a complex plan that so far, has never worked. Now he's just decided to get me out of the picture permanently." Kai rubbed his forehead. "But with him trying to get me...you guys are all in danger. And I can't let you get hurt. That plane crash was supposed to kill me, but he didn't care if the rest of my team lived or died."  
  
"Maybe so, but I think they knew you weren't dead."  
  
Kai looked up. "Oh?"  
  
"Because why else would they take Tyson?"  
  
Kai opened his mouth, and then stopped. "They...oh no."  
  
"Tyson might be alive."  
  
"He's bait. He's bait for me!" Kai threw the covers of the sleeping bag off. "Knowing Grandfather, he won't hesitate to kill him."  
  
"They're at the Abbey. The only way for us to get Tyson back is for you to go...but that's too risky."  
  
"I have to go. Tyson isn't involved with all this; he shouldn't have to go through it. This is my problem." Kai opened the door of the tent. Sunlight shone brightly, blinding him for a moment. He stared up into the harsh sun and suddenly hated himself. Hated the fact that because of him, his friends would suffer.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
Yay! I finished the chapter! ^________^ I hope this kinda long chapter makes up for that loooooong amount of time that I didn't update. But do not fear! Even if I do take forever to update, I will NOT discontinue any of my fics. I love them too much, especially this one. ^^ Thanks for your patience! As the story goes on, some bad stuff is gonna happen to my little Kai poo, so be warned. If you don't like Kai torturous stuff, then don't get TOO into the story. It'll be getting a little angsty. I still dunno about the yaoi. *sigh* We'll see. Review, please and thank you! Toodles. 


	5. Odyssey

Thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate them tons. ^_^ Well, after that little paragraph I wrote saying how I wasn't going to make this Kai/Tyson and for people to stop asking me to, I STILL got a review requesting them! o_O I think you all know the answer is no...I've only said it a couple hundred times. ^^;; Okay, that's an exaggeration. But still. STOP ASKING FOR THEM! Please. It's starting to irk me. *twitch*  
  
All right, listen up you anti-yaoi people. This chapter contains something resembling yaoi. ^^ It's like...one-sided yaoi. Yup. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read the chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~  
  
The gentle sound of the sparkling stream running soothed Rei and Max. They were sitting on the bank, enjoying the calm. Max sighed and threw a pebble in the water.  
  
"It's so ironic. This place is so beautiful, yet..." Max trailed off.  
  
"I hear you." Rei sighed. Max scooted closer to him and Rei thought he heard him whimper slightly. He turned to look at Max and gently put an arm around his shoulders. Max shut his eyes and rested his head on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Tyson can't be gone. He can't...he was so talented and such a wonderful friend." Max looked up suddenly. "One stupid plane crash can't kill him!"  
  
"Max-"  
  
"It's not fair!" he cried passionately. "It's not fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair Max. I wish it was, but it isn't." Rei felt a tear fall from his own eye, and sniffed.  
  
"I wish this never happened. I wish we never made it to the World Championships," Max mumbled.  
  
"Don't say that," a cold voice said from behind them. Rei turned and saw Kai standing there, Kenny beside him.  
  
"Kai? It's barely been three hours. I thought you'd still be sleeping," Rei remarked.  
  
"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again," Kai said with a steel edge to his voice. It took Rei a moment to realize that he was talking to Max.  
  
Max glared at the water. "Why not? If this hadn't happened, Tyson would still be here. We wouldn't be stranded. You wouldn't have a broken wrist. You wouldn't have had to stay up all night with me because I was sick. You'd be living a normal life and you'd be a lot happier!"  
  
A look of surprise replaced the frosty one on Kai. He opened his mouth wordlessly.  
  
Max shut his eyes. "We're such a burden to you! You're too young to have this kind of responsibility, you shouldn't have to worry about so much all the time. It's not fair...not to you or anyone else."  
  
Rei swallowed quietly, watching to see Kai's response. Kai stood there, shocked speechless.  
  
"Y-you think that you're a burden to me?" Kai asked, stuttering slightly. Max opened his eyes and sniffled.  
  
"I wish we could all just be happy," he whispered, sounding very much like a small child. Rei watched Kai's face soften sadly at the innocent words Max had just spoken. Max wiped his eyes hurriedly and whispered an apology so low, Rei had to strain his ears to hear it.  
  
"Don't apologize. I understand," Kai said haltingly. "I should apologize for not taking better care of you guys. This should have never happened."  
  
"Now don't start blaming yourself, Kai. This isn't anyone's fault and you know it," Rei said.  
  
"Chief!" Max said suddenly, noticing Kenny for the first time.  
  
"Hey guys," he said cheerfully.  
  
"You look a lot better," Rei observed. Kenny shifted Dizzi under his arm.  
  
"I am a lot better now that I've laid down a few facts."  
  
"Oh?" Rei arched an eyebrow. Kenny sat down on the ground and opened Dizzi.  
  
"The plane crash was not an accident. It was meant to kill Kai," he started bluntly. Max gasped beside him and Rei looked up at Kai, who nodded.  
  
"It's Voltaire. He wants me back," Kai said grimly. "And I'm going."  
  
Rei's jaw went slack. "You're leaving?"  
  
"I'm not leaving the Blade Breakers, Rei," Kai said with a faint hint of a smile. "I'm going back because if Tyson's alive, that's the only place he'll be. And in order for me to find out, I have to go."  
  
"Well one thing is sure," Rei said dryly. "There is no way in hell you're going alone. If Voltaire wants you, he's going to get all of us. And that's more than he bargained for."  
  
Kai shook his head." No."  
  
"You're not leaving without me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"No. It's too dangerous."  
  
"It's not any more dangerous than it is for you by yourself than with all of us together! It's all the same!"  
  
"No."  
  
Rei glared hard at Kai. "Kai Hiwatari. You cannot rid yourself of me easily."  
  
Kai glared back. "You. Are. Not. Going."  
  
Max laughed nervously. "Eh...guys?"  
  
The two boys continued glaring for a moment before Kai turned on his heel and began walking back in the general direction of the tents. Rei stood quickly.  
  
"Be right back!" he yelled at Kenny and Max as he ran after Kai.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei found Kai in his tent, redoing his splint. Rei walked in quietly.  
  
"There's another reason you shouldn't go alone," Rei stated, signaling to Kai's wrist. Kai stayed quiet.  
  
"Look. You know as well as I do that no one's going to let you go by yourself," Rei sighed.  
  
"Max and Kenny don't have a problem with it. Only you." Kai's words were harsh and cold, and for a moment, Rei was taken back. He gathered himself again.  
  
"You're damn right I have a problem with it. You're not going alone because you can't take care of yourself in your condition."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Furthermore," Rei plowed on. "I care too much about you to let you go and get yourself killed."  
  
Kai's mind was filled with surprise, but none showed on his face. "I'm not going to get myself killed."  
  
Rei sat down beside Kai. "I care about you. A lot. You're strong, I know, but even the strongest have their weak moments."  
  
"What are you saying Rei?"  
  
Rei moved closer. "You may not like me, you may not like anyone. But that's not going to stop me."  
  
Kai felt his breathing quicken as Rei gently kissed him. Kai's eyes widened as he felt the Chinese boy's soft lips against his. Rei eyes were shut peacefully. The kiss was short, just a brush against the other. Rei pulled away slowly and looked at Kai.  
  
Kai was shocked. He could be cruel. He could be a jerk. He could be a ruthless cynical bastard if he wanted to, with no problem. But he wasn't at all sure if he could be a heartbreaker.  
  
Because the truth was, he just didn't feel the same way about Rei.  
  
"Rei...I..." Kai couldn't form an intelligent sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry if I took you by surprise," was all Rei said. Kai felt like slapping him. He had just kissed him!  
  
Of course you took me by surprise you moron!  
  
"Rei, oh God, I...man, this...I..."  
  
"Kai? Just say what you feel. I have to know."  
  
Kai hesitated. "I don't know how to put this."  
  
"Just say it. I'm not afraid."  
  
"...I don't think I feel the same way about you, Rei."  
  
Rei was looking at the ceiling when Kai said this. He nodded slightly. "I understand."  
  
"Rei-"  
  
"No, really. I do. And even though you don't like me the way I like you, I sincerely hope our friendship isn't ruined. Because that would just be too much."  
  
"No. We're still friends," Kai said quietly. Rei smiled.  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
~~~ (A/N: OMG, this is SO coming out to be crap! I dunno where all that came from, I never planned it!)  
  
The next morning, the Blade Breakers packed up. They were going to the abbey.  
  
"All right, Kai, I think we're ready," Rei said cheerfully. Kai was unnerved by Rei's nonchalant attitude. He acted completely untouched by what had happened last night.  
  
But Kai wasn't about to go and confront him. He pushed all thoughts out of his mind except his grandfather. Voltaire was viciously evil, and would do anything to get Kai back at Biovolt. Including killing anyone dear to Kai.  
  
Kai sighed. The rest of his team obstinately refused to let him go by himself. They had made that much very clear.  
  
"Kai?" Max's timid voice brought him back. Kai looked up.  
  
"You okay?" Max peered into his eyes.  
  
Kai made an irritated sound and glared. "Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, I know that chapter was freakishly short. (and stupid) And I'm sorryyyy!! I can't help it, nothing really happened. In the next chapter, things will get more interesting. Nothing happens on the way to Biovolt, so I'm just going to start out chapter 6 as soon as they arrive. The rating might go up in the next chapter; it just depends on how far I get into the story. It will go up eventually. Very soon, actually. I think. ^^;; Please review! Thanks. Toodles. 


	6. Captured

Hey guys! I love you all! Thanks for the great reviews. ^^ Those of you asking me not to make this full yaoi, I hear you, but I'm not making any promises.  
  
Wow, an update only six days after the previous one! Am I on a roll or what?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~~~  
  
The cold winds of Moscow had sufficiently chilled the Blade Breakers. As they stood in front of the abbey, Rei couldn't help but shiver. Kai glanced over.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Hell yes!" he chattered. Max and Kenny nodded in agreement. "Aren't you?"  
  
Kai grunted an unintelligible reply and stared up at the abbey. "This is it."  
  
Rei looked the abbey over. Apprehension built up in his chest. Kai suddenly turned to them.  
  
"Look. You guys are not going to be welcomed here. I was supposed to come alone."  
  
"Nobody ever said that," Rei interrupted. Kai glared.  
  
"I know my grandfather. It was implied." Kai sighed. "This isn't going to go well."  
  
Max pulled his jacket closer and nodded. Kenny was busy with Dizzi.  
  
"All right. Our main goal here is to find Tyson. I want you guys to be extremely cautious. At the first sign of danger, get out."  
  
Rei jerked his head up. "We're not going to leave without you!"  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"You're obviously not worrying about you so someone has to," Rei said angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare get yourselves killed by waiting on me!" Kai said harshly. Rei growled, but resigned.  
  
Max and Kenny exchanged weary glances. Rei and Kai had been at it for a while now. Things would be okay for a bit, and then Kai would say something that set Rei off. Max wrote it off as tension, but still, it was aggravating.  
  
They weren't usually like this. Rei was the one who always got along with everyone. Including Kai.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Kenny asked suddenly.  
  
Kai walked up to the large door and placed a hand on it, pushing gently. To everyone's surprise, it was open.  
  
"He knows I'm here. He always knows," Kai said softly. "Let's go."  
  
Cautiously, they entered the abbey. The hallway they found themselves in was dark and eerie. The door creaked and slammed shut behind them (A/N: of course it did! Doors always do that!)  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Master Hiwatari's dear grandson," a voice said.  
  
Kai desperately scanned the hall, his eyes not seeing much due to the darkness. "Where are you? Show your face, you coward!"  
  
"And he hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"Why're you hiding in the shadows? Are you afraid?" Kai's voice grew sinister.  
  
"Au contraire, Kai. Is this any way to act as a guest?"  
  
Kai growled. "Stop playing games!"  
  
"I assure you, this is no game. You will join us."  
  
Kai heard a gasp behind him, and he swiveled around. Uniformed officers appeared and began to take his team and himself by force.  
  
"Get away from me!" Max yelled. Kenny was already in the hands of a guard. "Stop it!"  
  
"Leave them alone!" Kai yelled, when suddenly hands from behind grabbed him.  
  
Rei, with the agility of a cat, dodged the guards. One thing was running through his mind. It was something Kai had said.  
  
Don't you dare get yourselves killed by waiting on me...  
  
Rei took one look at his imprisoned teammates. Then he sprinted away down another hallway, gone in a split second.  
  
The officers were momentarily stunned by the kid's speed, but went running after him.  
  
Kai felt a needle being injected into his arm. He was suddenly very tired. His eyelids drooped, and he slumped against the man holding him. A single word escaped his lips before he passed out.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Kai...Kai..."  
  
The slate-haired boy vaguely heard his name being called. Lost in his own world of sweet oblivion, he couldn't have cared less.  
  
It was so easy to let go. So easy to leave all his problems behind.  
  
"Kai. Kai."  
  
He groaned as the calling grew louder, more insistent. His deep breathing became shallower, and the black mist shrouding his vision began to grow thinner.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
He opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt, as did his wrist. When his eyes focused themselves, he had to keep himself from kicking and screaming in a blind rage.  
  
Someone, probably the person who had grabbed him, had tied him up to a pole by his wrists, thus the pain. His knees were on the ground and his arms above his head. He growled and looked up at the man calling his name.  
  
"So you're awake."  
  
"You," Kai spat out viciously. "Boris."  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me after all this time," Boris said pleasantly. "But you always did show such potential."  
  
"Untie me right this fucking minute," Kai demanded.  
  
Boris frowned. "No. I have strict orders from your grandfather."  
  
"My grandfather," Kai said sarcastically. "Is a pompous, arrogant, pretentious fool. I can't believe you actually take orders from him. Like his little puppy. Running around begging for acceptance by doing his dirty work."  
  
Boris seethed. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, and you do? Boris Balkov, you're just as stupid as my grandfather."  
  
"You will join us, Kai. Whether it's by force or not, you will join us."  
  
"Where's my team?" Kai demanded. Boris smiled sadistically and pointed to his right. Kai shifted his gaze.  
  
Max and Kenny were both in a cage. The bars were electric, thus making escape impossible. Kai swore under his breath as he took in their frightened faces.  
  
"You're really low, Boris," Kai said. Boris took a step closer.  
  
"Like I said before, you will join Biovolt."  
  
"I'd never."  
  
"Believe me, you will. I have my ways. I can be very persuasive." A sinister grin grew onto Boris' face as he stood in front of Kai. He leaned down in front of him until they were face to face.  
  
"Stay away from me," Kai said as he turned away. Boris' smile broadened.  
  
"You're not afraid, are you?" he asked tauntingly. "Oh no! Not Kai Hiwatari!" His words were laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Cut the theatrics," Kai snapped. "I'm not going to join Biovolt."  
  
"Oh, really?" Boris straightened up. Kai followed him with his crimson eyes. "We'll see about that, youngling."  
  
Boris' hands quickly untied the ropes that bound Kai's wrists. Kai clenched his teeth as he suddenly remembered his broken one.  
  
"Poor thing, all bruised from spending so much time in the wilderness," Boris mused. He threw Kai easily to the ground. "I bet that sedative isn't helping matters at the moment."  
  
Kai groaned when he realized Boris was right. His body felt weak and tired, and he could scarcely pick himself up. Boris kicked him back down.  
  
"You won't do your team much good with that wrist at the World Championships, I'm afraid. Tsk, tsk." Boris shook his head in mock sadness. He circled around Kai menacingly and lifted his foot again.  
  
"Stop!" Max's desperate voice rang out. Boris raised his head.  
  
Max was shaking from anger and fear inside the cage. "Stop. L-leave him alone," he stuttered.  
  
Boris smirked. "It must be so hard just standing there completely helpless while you're about to watch your friend suffer."  
  
"Kai! Please, Kai, get up!" Max gazed through the bars.  
  
"Max..." Kai sighed. He was so tired. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? He cried out suddenly as Boris' foot connected with his side. Anger welled up in him. And hatred. Not only for Boris, but for his grandfather as well. The stupid bastard! He was his grandson, Goddammit!  
  
"Kai, don't tell me you've given up already," Boris said.  
  
Kai grimaced and pushed himself up, ignoring the fire in his wrist. "I'll never join your stupid... pathetic little conquest for world domination."  
  
"I do believe I'll be able to convince you." With that, Boris brought his foot down hard on Kai's hand.  
  
"Ah!" The sickening crunch of bones being crushed made Boris smile.  
  
"KAI!" Max screamed. Kenny's body went rigid.  
  
"Y-you...you little son of a-" Kai gasped and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Kai! No!" Max lunged forward.  
  
"Max, don't touch those bars!" Kai yelled. Max stopped and Kenny grabbed his hand.  
  
"Stay away from them. The electric shock might kill you," Kenny said. Tears began to run down Max's face as he heard Kai cry out in pain again. And again.  
  
Max remembered what he had said that day at the stream about how Kai shouldn't be the leader of the Blade Breakers. How he should be a normal boy living a normal life. And he remembered how Kai had rebuked him and had had that sad look on his face when Max said that they were a burden to him.  
  
Now he fully believed with all his heart that they indeed were huge burden to him. At that moment, Max would've gladly killed himself to allow Kai some happiness in his wretched excuse for a life. He understood now that Voltaire would never allow Kai the little things in life, like outings for ice cream on a hot summer day. All the things Max had taken for granted.  
  
Voltaire was the puppeteer, and Kai was his prized puppet.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
All right, I didn't get quite as far as I had planned to, so the rating didn't go up in this chapter. The next chapter, definitely! ^^;; This seemed like a good place to stop though. You guys are probably wondering where the hell Rei is right about now. Teehee, oh the joys of being an author! I get to keep you all in suspense. ^_^ Anywho, review please and thank you!  
  
Next chapter: Let the torture commence! XD 


	7. And Found

All right-o! Next chapter. ^_^ Have I ever told you guys that this fic isn't going to be exceptionally long? Less than ten chapters, I think. So don't expect a 20-chapter one! ^^ Just wanted to let you know so you won't be like, "Where's the rest of the story?!!" when it ends. Oh yeah, all of you want to know where Rei is...does no one care about Tyson anymore?!  
  
Hokone: Don't freak out me here!! It's not Kai/Max!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so grateful and it makes me way happy to see how much you guys like my writing!  
  
WARNING: please read at your own risk. There is some sexual content in this chapter. Thus the bright new R rating.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~~~  
  
"Had enough? Are you ready to join Biovolt to assist Voltaire in his genius plans?"  
  
"I told you once...I've told you a million times," Kai said weakly. "No matter how much you abuse my body...you'll never have me!"  
  
"Then I guess you haven't had enough."  
  
Boris stepped back from Kai, who was a sad sight on the ground. Kai groaned and fell into a coughing fit. Max and Kenny had long since fallen silent.  
  
Boris clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Kai, Kai, Kai. How stubborn you are." He sighed and knelt next to Kai, pulling him to his feet and roughly forcing him back to the pole, where he tied his hands once again.  
  
"Why don't you just join us? It's where you're eventually going to end up. Besides, with your wrist and fingers broken, your chances at the World Championships are shot." Boris glanced at Kai. "You need your hands to Beyblade, after all."  
  
"Shut UP!" Kai yelled, dizzy from pain. He was sick of hearing Boris's voice. Boris just grinned. He walked over to the cage holding Max and Kenny, and Kai lifted his head to see what he was doing.  
  
"I swear, if you hurt them, I'll kill you," Kai said vehemently.  
  
"You're in no position to kill anyone. And I'm not going to hurt them." Boris produced a heavy sheet, and threw it over the cage.  
  
"Hey!" Kenny objected. "We can't see!"  
  
"Get this sheet off!" Max yelled.  
  
"Now, now, calm yourselves. There's a reason for this," Boris said good- naturedly. Kai growled.  
  
"Just what are you planning?" he demanded. Suddenly, the smile was gone from Boris's face. In its place was...  
  
lust?  
  
Boris walked back to Kai, who squirmed nervously. When he placed a hand on the top of his pants, he almost cried.  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
"Calm down. This'll be fun."  
  
"Get away!" Kai tried to break free, but he knew he was going nowhere. Boris hissed and backhanded him across the face.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Kai!" Max was yelling from the cage. Although they could not see, they could hear everything that was going on. "Leave him alone Boris!"  
  
The slap left Kai slightly dazed and disoriented. He still wasn't thinking as sharp as he should've been. His head drooped down and he moaned.  
  
The next thing he knew, Boris slammed into him. (A/N: again, I didn't think this part to be as clear as it could have been since I'm not really good at writing this type of stuff. For those of you who don't know what's going on, Boris is raping Kai. o.0)  
  
"Argh!" Kai yelled. He threw his head to the side and wished he were dead. He could hear Max crying for the second time.  
  
Boris did it again.  
  
"Stop!" Kai yelled, in pain.  
  
Again.  
  
More pain. Boris grunted and then laughed. "Do you see what I mean?"  
  
"...Damn you...to HELL!" Kai cried out again. "Boris!"  
  
~~~  
  
Except for the glow of the electric bars, the interior of the cage was dark. Max sat on the floor crying as he listened to what was going on in the room. Kenny was silent.  
  
"Why? Why is this all happening to us?" Max sobbed. "What did we do to deserve this? What did Kai do to deserve this?"  
  
Kenny rubbed his eyes (A/N: eyes? what eyes?!), and stared at the ground of the cage. "I don't know...I'm starting to wish we never made it to the World Championships as well."  
  
Max slammed his fist down and angry tears flowed down his cheeks. "The worst part is that we can't do anything to help. We just have to sit here and listen!"  
  
Kenny sighed, and then suddenly seemed to remember something. "Maybe I can do something with Dizzi. I'll try." He opened his laptop and began typing.  
  
Max glared. "What could you possibly do that could help now?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's better than just sitting around doing nothing."  
  
~~~  
  
Rei sprinted down one hallway and then another. He had no idea where he was going, he just ran to escape the guards.  
  
He slowed for a moment, and listened. The thumping footsteps of his adversaries were still coming. Rei cursed and speeded up, but knew he couldn't keep this up for long. His breathing was ragged and his side was cramping fast.  
  
He made it to another dark hall lined with doors before he had to stop. He buckled over and held his aching side as he panted for breath. His amber eyes scanned the hall desperately, looking for somewhere, anywhere, to hide. He groaned, thinking he'd have to start running again, when an idea suddenly struck him.  
  
Up...the pipes!  
  
He straightened and looked skyward. A grin appeared on his face.  
  
He dropped to a crouch and then sprang up, much like a cat. He delicately swung himself onto the pipe and sat, curling his legs around them for balance. And he waited, regulating his breathing, softly so no one would detect him up there.  
  
He heard the guards before he saw them.  
  
"Where'd that damned kid go?!"  
  
"Find him now!"  
  
They appeared at the end of the corridor, scanning their eyes in all directions. There were three of them. One was a huge hulking figure, lumbering down hall. Rei gulped, knowing someone that large could easily tear him apart. He may have been agile, but strength had never been his strongest point. The other two were normal sized with slight builds, one a little smaller than the other. All were young, the oldest maybe in this late twenties.  
  
"Voltaire's gonna kill us if we don't get that kid soon," the small one with dark eyes said, fear showing plainly in them.  
  
"How hard could it be to catch one teen?" the large one asked, not worried in the least. They walked down the hall, passing right under Rei.  
  
Rei fought to contain his smile, when suddenly his bound hair slipped and fell down. It brushed a guard lightly before Rei yanked it back up, praying he hadn't felt it.  
  
The guard stopped. "What was that?"  
  
The other two stopped as well. "What?"  
  
"I felt something, like a cobweb."  
  
Crap, Rei thought. Please, please, please don't look up!  
  
"It probably was a cobweb. Nobody really comes down these dinky halls except Boris," one said.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"All right then, where the hell is that kid?"  
  
The younger guard sighed and, purely by instinct, looked up.  
  
Right at Rei.  
  
"Whoa! There he is!"  
  
Busted.  
  
Rei almost fell off the pipe, but caught himself. Then he froze when he saw the large guard draw his gun.  
  
"Hey! Don't kill him!" the younger one said angrily.  
  
"Voltaire doesn't care if he's dead or alive."  
  
"He's just a kid...PUT THAT GUN DOWN!"  
  
Blam!  
  
A shot fired and Rei jumped from the pipe. The bullet went through the metal and the channel broke.  
  
"Ah!" one of the guards was yelling, and Rei heard a terrific splash behind him. He looked, and saw the broken pipe gushing a fierce flow of water, drenching the guards and causing the large one to lose his balance and fall heavily. The pipe fell beside them with a loud metallic noise.  
  
"Dammit...I told you not to shoot, you moron!" one said. The water was spreading quickly, and if someone didn't block the pipe, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
Rei would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he had very nearly been shot. A bullet through his body was not very high on his things-do-to list. He turned away from the soaked guards and ran.  
  
Reaching another hall, he slowed and stopped. There were no footsteps resounding behind him. Apparently, he had lost his assailants.  
  
Rei caught his breath as he walked slowly down the hall. Many doors lined the walls, and the place reminded him of a scary movie he'd once seen. Right then, he wanted nothing more than to find Kai and the others and get the hell out of Biovolt.  
  
One door creaked open, and Rei panicked. He pressed himself against a wall behind a doorframe and stopped breathing.  
  
"Where's Boris?" a voice came from the room. It was female.  
  
"With that Hiwatari kid. Voltaire still wants his grandson, I guess." a male voice answered. The female sighed.  
  
"He always wants what he can't have."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, we're done in here."  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
The two scientists exited the room. Rei took a peek at them. They were young adults, and the girl was quite pretty. The man shut the lab door and was about to lock it when the woman grabbed him and locked him in a passionate kiss.  
  
Hmm, Rei mused.  
  
They broke apart after a minute or so. The man grinned.  
  
"I love you, Kathleen."  
  
"And I you, Mark."  
  
"I don't suppose Voltaire will have any problems with our relationship..."  
  
"If he does, he's taking quite a while to show it. We've been doing this for...a month? And as long as we get our work done, he doesn't care."  
  
"Yeah...come on, we don't want to be late for the club, now do we?"  
  
Kathleen giggled as they walked away.  
  
Rei let out his breath with a small smile on his face.  
  
So, two of Voltaire's scientists were lovers, he thought. What a scandal. I guess Biovolt isn't as professional as they may seem.  
  
Rei cautiously resumed walking down the hall, when he noticed something. The door to the room Kathleen and Mark had left was unlocked. Rei bit his lip. He had no business going in there, and his main priority was to find the others. He cursed himself for being so damned curious and went inside.  
  
Half of the room was a small laboratory, and the other side was a resting area with a couch. There was a small door on that wall with a key hanging beside it. Obviously, they didn't expect anyone other than designated officials being there.  
  
Rei strolled over to the door and removed the key. He unlocked the door quietly and slowly peeked inside. It was a dank little room, and a forlorn figure was inside, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His head was resting on his upturned knees and he arms were wrapped around him.  
  
Rei's breath caught in his throat. What if this person looked up at him? He'd be caught for sure! Rei grimaced and what about to bolt and run when the figure looked up, right at him.  
  
Rei gasped when he saw who it was. "Tyson..."  
  
"REI!"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
*grins* There. The idiotic and incredibly lucky Tyson had returned. HE'S LUCKY! HE'S NOT BETTER THAN KAI, DAMNIT! *ahem* Sorry. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I love hearing what you guys think. ^_^ Toodles 'til next time. 


	8. The Faint Strains of a Plan

I'm so happy I broke 100! ^_^ This is the first fanfic I've ever gotten so many reviews on, and it's all thanks to my wonderful readers! *hands out Kai plushies* I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: same old  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~~~  
  
Kai's wrists hung limply from the rope tied to the pole. He was in excruciating pain. Boris had gotten very angry when Kai still would not relent even after all he had done.  
  
So Boris had taken the whip to him.  
  
Kai moaned softly and gritted his teeth as pain washed over him again. There were gashes running over his body from the leather whip. Boris had removed the sheet from the cage, and Max and Kenny were silent. Max had screamed every time Kai had been whipped.  
  
Boris growled and stalked his way over in front of Kai. He roughly lifted his face up toward him. Kai cried out and shut his eyes. Boris placed his face directly in front of Kai's.  
  
"You're a fool, Kai. A fool!" Boris snarled. "Just say the word, and all this will stop. Just join us."  
  
Kai grimaced and opened his pain-filled eyes. "I...will...not," he ground out. "Whoa!"  
  
In one swift motion, Boris cut the ropes holding him up. Kai's hands instinctively reached forward to break his fall, but he managed to pull them back in time. His wrist and fingers were broken on his right hand, what good would they do anyway? He slumped down on his knees and heard Max whimpering from the cage.  
  
Boris was struggling to retain his temper. How stubborn could one child be? They would have taken him long ago, with or without his consent, but Voltaire knew Kai would refuse to do anything of use if he didn't want to.  
  
"Join us. You're useless to your team now, you need hands to Beyblade. They won't want a crippled captain-"  
  
"That's not true!" Max yelled from the cage.  
  
"Shut up!" Boris shouted. He turned back to Kai. "Join Biovolt, and your pain and suffering will be over. You'll no longer have to captain that annoying team of yours; you won't have to carry them around your neck at all hours of the day. You'll be free. Just you and Voltaire, ruling the entire world! You can have anything you want then. You'll be living the luxurious life with no worries, no hassles, no cares."  
  
Kai laughed softly. "Boris, there're a few things wrong with your offer."  
  
Boris growled.  
  
"If I join Biovolt, I won't be free. I'll be under my grandfather. I'll have to take orders from him, and meet his every idiotic whim. I'd would rather die than rule anything with that bastard."  
  
Boris glared at him, then sighed. "You little fool. Do you realize that I hold the power of whether you live or die in the palm of my hand?"  
  
"So kill me," Kai spat. "I'm not afraid to die. I have no regrets."  
  
Boris was nearly shaking with rage. What would it take to get this damned boy to join them? He'd been through so much, and Boris was fast running out of options. Voltaire wanted Kai alive, but surely he couldn't take much more of this. He was only human.  
  
"Actually, I do have one regret. I've always wanted to put a bullet in the head of my grandfather. But if you kill me now, I guess I'll never be able to do it."  
  
Boris looked up, controlling his voice. "You speak this way of your own grandfather?"  
  
The room was beginning to sway slightly before Kai's eyes. "He speaks of me as only an instrument in his demented plan. Not as a grandson."  
  
Boris looked at Kai, sitting on the floor with blood all over him. For a moment, he felt sorry for him. He was only a child. He had no parents, no elder he could turn to for help. He'd had to teach himself everything he knew, or learn it the hard way.  
  
A static sound from Boris's radio caught his attention. He snatched it off his belt and turned away to the corner where no one could hear him.  
  
"Boris here," he said softly with irritation in his voice.  
  
"Boris! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Voltaire nearly screamed in his ear. "I'm been watching you and you've gotten me very angry."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"You're supposed to be teaching Kai a lesson about not obeying. You're supposed to make him join Biovolt, not chat him up!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Boris. Get Kai now, or I'll have to remove you," Voltaire said ominously.  
  
"Understood." Boris turned off the radio and turned back around. The feelings of pity had passed. His life was more important than of the life of Hiwatari's grandson.  
  
Boris walked toward Kai. "Well, have you made a decision? Hopefully the right one."  
  
"I'm not going to join Biovolt!"  
  
"You idiot!" Boris lashed the whip out again like an expert. It wrapped against Kai's one good arm. Boris yanked it back towards him.  
  
"No, Kai!" Max cried. He turned his head away as the tears started yet again.  
  
The whip left a large burn mark on Kai's arm, but Kai didn't seem to feel it. The loss of blood had left him short of breath and lightheaded. He pitched forward and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Little fool. Stupid little fool," Boris mumbled.  
  
~~~  
  
"REI!"  
  
Tyson jumped up from the floor and ran to Rei, who was still very much in shock. Tyson threw his arms around his friend's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Rei...I can't believe this. I'm so glad you're here!" Tyson said into Rei's shirt.  
  
"You're...alive!"  
  
"Well, yeah," Tyson said and looked up with a goofy grin on his face. His eyes were slightly wet. "They didn't want to kill me, just keep me as bait to get Kai. Which reminds me, where are they anyway?"  
  
Rei sighed and Tyson pulled back from their embrace. "I don't know. Max, Chief, and Kai were all captured. I have no idea where they are now."  
  
Tyson's eyes darkened. "After being here for two days-"  
  
"It's only been two days?" Rei asked suddenly. Tyson gave him a sideways look.  
  
"Yes, " he said slowly. He watched concernedly as Rei rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Two fucking days. Damn, it seems like a year."  
  
"Have you guys been okay? What's been going on...you don't look too well."  
  
"I'll be fine. Just lots of stress...you know. The plane crash, living in the woods, now this. I wish Biovolt would just leave Kai alone. This is affecting all of us."  
  
"Oh." Tyson looked at the ground. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"Oh my God..." Rei looked up. "Tyson, I'm so sorry. Here I am complaining to you when you're the one who was kidnapped and all that. Are you okay? What did they do to you?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. You remember how I kinda slid to the other side of the plane before it crashed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I was behind the pilot's seat. There was yelling and all that crap, when suddenly the entire front window just...shattered. I was mostly shielded with the seat, but I heard the pilot screaming. Then another huge crash and we hit the ground. Man, I saw stars. Have you ever heard the sound of twisting metal? It's not pretty."  
  
"I would imagine so."  
  
Tyson took a deep breath. "When everything was semi-calm again, I looked over at the pilot. He...Rei, he was impaled by a tree."  
  
Rei's eyebrows knitted together and his hands balled up into fists.  
  
"I'd never seen so much blood before...it was so gruesome, like something out of a horror movie, only it was real. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open, like his tried to yell, but died to soon. It was awful. I was about to go see if you guys were okay when something hit me really hard on the back of the head. I passed out after that and when I woke up, I was in Biovolt. I didn't know it at first, but they told me. God, I'm so glad you guys came!" Tyson shut his eyes tightly, and a tear ran down his face. Rei took a step forward and put his arms around the smaller boy.  
  
"It's all right, Tyson," Rei murmured. "I know this is going to sound a bit rude, but we really need to get the others and high-tail it out of here."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Tyson pulled back with a sigh and wiped his eyes hurriedly. "I really hope they're okay."  
  
Rei arched an eyebrow. "Voltaire wants Kai...why wouldn't he be okay?"  
  
"Voltaire is a sadistic bastard who would go to any length to get Kai."  
  
Rei's mouth opened but no sound came out.  
  
"Hey...you okay buddy?"  
  
Rei shook his head. "Voltaire wouldn't dare harm his own grandson, right?" he asked, in desperate need of reassurance.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
"I swear, if they've gone and hurt him, I'll-"  
  
"Whoa, easy, Rei! Calm down," Tyson said.  
  
Rei took a deep breath. "All right...Kai'll be okay. I mean, after all, it is Kai we're talking about."  
  
"Kai or not Kai, we need to come up with a plan, and fast."  
  
~~~  
  
Voltaire slammed his fist down on his large, oak desk. He was watching the screen built into the wall in his office. It showed the room Boris and Kai were in.  
  
"Dammit Boris! Why can't you get a child like him to comply?!" Voltaire roared. A young man, another of Voltaire's little lackeys, stood a few feet away from his desk. He was shaking like a leaf. He hated it when Voltaire was mad, especially if he were the only other person in the room, because then he usually became the object of his rage.  
  
"Duane!" Voltaire shouted.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why are you just standing there like some kind of invalid?"  
  
"S-sir?"  
  
Voltaire picked up a crystal wine glass from his desk and threw it at the wall. It shattered and rained down on the expensive carpet. Duane flinched.  
  
"Did I not make myself clear? Get out of here!"  
  
"Leaving sir!" Duane all but ran for the door before Voltaire could pick up the heavy vase that sat in the corner.  
  
"Fools! You all are a bunch of fools, the whole lot of you!" Voltaire threw a book at the door as it slammed shut. He angrily turned back to the screen to see that not much had changed. He grabbed the mic on his desk and flipped the switch.  
  
"Duane!" he yelled. "Get back in here!"  
  
A staticky "Right away sir!" was heard.  
  
Moments later, Duane poked his head through the door, watching out for flying projectiles.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
Duane entered and stood in front of Voltaire's desk, feeling as if he was about to get killed. There was nothing to hide behind if Voltaire decided to throw something now.  
  
"Where's Thomas's crew? They were sent out to find that Chinese brat ages ago!"  
  
"Uh..." Duane scrambled for his radio and pressed a few buttons. "Thomas, come in."  
  
Static blasted into Duane's ear. (A/N: Their radios got fried when they got drenched. ^^)  
  
"Sir, they're not answering-"  
  
"I know that! I'm sitting here too!" Voltaire roared. He clutched his phone dangerously and for a second, Duane thought he was going to throw it.  
  
"Overpaid bastards..." Voltaire muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson and Rei stuck their heads cautiously out of the doorway.  
  
"The coast is clear," Rei whispered.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Tyson said. They crept down the hallway, keeping a close eye out for anyone who might want to capture them. They reached the end of the hall and then heard voices.  
  
"Quick, over here," Rei said and pulled Tyson under the staircase.  
  
"I'm all wet and it's all your fault, you fool!" said the guard. "I told you not to shoot!"  
  
Tyson looked confused and Rei smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll explain later," Rei said.  
  
"Find that kid! Voltaire'll have our heads!"  
  
The guards left down another hall. Tyson let out a sigh.  
  
"Anyway, be careful and watch out. Those guys are after me," Rei said as they began walking again.  
  
"Okay." Tyson looked hard at the ground, and then looked up quickly. "Hey...I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tyson looked darkly at Rei. "I don't know if it's safe though."  
  
"Just tell me. We'll decide after."  
  
"Black Dranzer."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
Damn, none of my favorites have updated in a LONG time! XD I'm bored...please review. Okay, I know this chapter was boring because nothing happened! The next chapter should be more exciting. Yes, Black Dranzer will play a role in this. You'll find out how Tyson knows about Black Dranzer in the next chapter. Don't you all feel so sorry for Kai?! ;_; The poor boy. I wonder...should he live, or should he die? *walks away mumbling* Live...die...live...die...? 


	9. The Quest for Black Dranzer

Hi again. I can't believe so many of you people are enjoying this Kai torture! XD Well, here's chapter nine for you. Oh yes, thanks for the reviews! *throws out Rei plushies* Enjoy. (the plushies and the chapter ^^)  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~~~  
  
"Your grandson, Kai, appears to be unconscious, sir," Duane said timidly to Voltaire. Voltaire growled.  
  
"I can see that, fool!"  
  
Duane cowered in his place and fidgeted with his hands apprehensively. Voltaire was quiet for a moment, and then turned on his mic again.  
  
"Boris, come in," he said.  
  
"Sir?" came Boris's staticky reply.  
  
"Get Kai up. No more torture for the time being, just get the damned boy up. I might just have to speak with him myself."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
~~~  
  
"Chief, he's not moving," Max said fearfully as he sat in the cage, gazing out through the bars. Kenny didn't look up from his laptop.  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
Max eyes shifted shakily to Kenny's face. "Kai's not going to be able to compete at the World Championships...if we ever get out of here."  
  
"I know." The glow from Dizzi's screen reflected off of his face.  
  
Max turned away from Kenny and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging himself. "I just want to die," he whispered. "I'm so scared. What do you think happened to Rei? Do you think they're doing to Rei what they're doing to Kai?"  
  
"I don't know." Kenny's fingers paused for a moment. "I hope not."  
  
"I hope he's okay," Max mumbled. He sniffed. "I wish Tyson were here..."  
  
~~~  
  
Boris made his way over to Kai's motionless body, and saw with no little amount of surprise, that Kai indeed was not unconscious. His eyes were open, and he looked to be staring at the ceiling. His breathing was labored and his eyes were unfocused, but filled with pain.  
  
Boris growled as he knelt by the boy. "Get up."  
  
Kai moaned softly. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Voltaire's orders. Get up."  
  
"Tell Voltaire to go to hell."  
  
Boris sighed in exasperation. He reached out and slipped his hand underneath Kai's back. Kai groaned and shifted uncomfortably. Boris gently lifted Kai up, and he cried out in pain. Boris took advantage of the moment of weakness and pulled Kai up into a sitting position.  
  
Kai shut his eyes tightly. Then he lashed out with his hand and backhanded Boris hard across the face. Boris rocked back, a slight smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"So, you've still got some spunk left in you after all," he smirked. "Voltaire thinks you're almost dead."  
  
"Voltaire this, Voltaire that," Kai said. "Can't you speak of anything else? I'm tired of hearing about him."  
  
Boris clucked his tongue. "I'm actually surprised you're still kicking. I can see why Voltaire wants you by his side when he takes over the world."  
  
"There you go again." Kai leaned his head back in an effort to ease the pain. "Just shut up. I'm tired of hearing your dopey voice as well."  
  
Boris narrowed his eyes. "Voltaire's going to have to teach you some manners. Or maybe I'll do it myself."  
  
Kai was beginning to feel dizzy again, and didn't answer. He groaned quietly and lowered his head. Boris watched stonily.  
  
Kai's thoughts wandered to his team. Max and Kenny were okay for the time being, right where he could see them. Scared, but okay. He had no idea where the hell Rei was, but if Rei had gotten away safely, Kai hoped he never came back to Biovolt. It was hard to fathom that he might never see Rei again, but if he was safe, well, that was all that mattered.  
  
It still blew his mind to know that Rei loved him.  
  
And Tyson?  
  
He'd think about what to do about Tyson later.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's funny," Tyson continued. "How much you hear when you have nothing else to do but listen."  
  
"So you think Black Dranzer is the answer for getting us all out of here?" Rei asked. Tyson shrugged.  
  
"You got a better idea?"  
  
Rei shook his head and sighed. "But from what you've told me about it, it's dangerous."  
  
"Do we have any other choice? Mark and Kathleen were supposed to be guarding me and doing some stupid lab experiments, and they talked about it all the time. (A/N: Anime Fan, you were right! ^^) Mark made the point repeatedly that there was only one blader strong enough to actually use it."  
  
"But we have no idea where Kai is," Rei said in defeat.  
  
"We'll find him," Tyson said, looking at Rei oddly.  
  
"How are we going to get Black Dranzer?"  
  
"We'll find a way...listen buddy, are you okay?" Tyson stopped and faced Rei.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You look really tired, and you're not usually this pessimistic."  
  
"Well, it's been a long two days." Rei rubbed his eyes. He'd been worrying himself sick over Kai.  
  
Tyson looked thoughtful. "Tell me what you think about this: we somehow get Black Dranzer. Then we somehow find Kai."  
  
Rei smiled.  
  
"You said yourself that Black Dranzer is dangerous. Since Kai is the only person who can use it to it's full power, we get Kai to launch it. While I was back in that room, Mark told Kathleen that Biovolt had once been destroyed. And guess who destroyed it."  
  
"Boris?" Rei guessed wildly.  
  
"Kai! He launched Black Dranzer once when he was little, maybe seven or eight years old. It was so powerful, that it demolished this entire place! And also, Black Dranzer draws its power from the blader. If Kai could destroy this place when he was seven, think of how much more powerful he is now!"  
  
"Man...he could level this place. And I bet he would if he got the chance."  
  
"Exactly! All we have to do is get Black Dranzer, get it to Kai and bingo! We make our escape."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "That's all we have to do? Do you know how hard this is going to be?"  
  
"Yeah, but we can do it." Tyson grinned. "Together."  
  
~~~  
  
"Man, this place is so creepy," Tyson said, eyes wide. They were walking down a long corridor cautiously. There were lit candles down the entire length.  
  
"Tell me about it. Why can't this place look like a normal company?"  
  
"Because they're not. They're a shady group of maniacs plotting to take over the world."  
  
Rei had to smile. "That sounds like something out of a comic book."  
  
"Yeah, well, this is Voltaire we're talking about."  
  
Silence lapsed as they walked. Rei's thoughts wandered to Kai, as usual. He found himself thinking of the boy more and more, partly because he loved him, and partly because he was worried about him. If only he knew he was all right, just one hint of a sign indicating that Kai was alive and well would put Rei's mind to rest. Rei shook his head and sighed.  
  
"This is killing me," he said.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Not knowing where everyone else is!"  
  
Tyson sighed knowingly. "I know what you mean. Man, I thought you all were dead! I didn't know if you survived the plane crash or not."  
  
"We thought you were dead. Well, Kai did anyway. I never really believed it."  
  
Tyson grinned.  
  
Rei went on. "Max was like, totally crushed. And Kenny? Oh, boy. He didn't utter a word that entire day. He didn't even talk to Dizzi."  
  
"Wow. I didn't know I was so loved. So the only person who didn't miss me was Kai. Understandable," Tyson said lightly. Rei frowned.  
  
"Sure Kai missed you. He was just more concerned about the remaining members of the team than...the dead Tyson." Tyson and Rei both laughed. "I can't believe we're actually joking about this."  
  
"Yeah." Tyson yawned.  
  
They reached the end of the hall. A heavy metal door stood between them and Black Dranzer. Rei sighed.  
  
"Great..."  
  
Tyson looked pensive. "A door's a door, no matter where it is. We can get through this." He turned and faced Rei. "Do you know how to pick locks?"  
  
"Not with a hairpin...not that we have one anyway. I can do it with a credit card though."  
  
Tyson fished through his pockets. "I got nothing."  
  
"Wait! Out BBA identification cards!" Rei said. "I think I can work with those."  
  
Tyson looked sheepish. "Um...I think I left mine on the plane." Rei smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Kai's gonna kill you, Tyson. I have mine." Rei knelt in front of the door and stuck it through. He began wiggling it around.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I've done it before," Rei said absently. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration.  
  
Tyson leaned against the wall. "You can do it, buddy. C'mon, Rei," he said encouragingly.  
  
Click.  
  
"I got it!" Rei stood and pushed the door open.  
  
Black Dranzer was in the center of the room, held down with chains and ropes.  
  
"Whoa...look at those chains," Tyson breathed.  
  
"Is it really that valuable? That dangerous?" Rei whispered. He turned to Tyson. "I'm having serious second thoughts about this."  
  
"We'll never know. Besides, what other choice do we have? We have to get out of here somehow," Tyson said reasonably. His voice was shaking slightly.  
  
"You're right. Well...let's get it out."  
  
~~~  
  
It had taken Rei and Tyson half and hour to loose Black Dranzer. It was safely tucked away in Rei's pocket as he they left the room and went back into the hall.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Rei and Tyson both jumped. There, at the end of the hall, were two guards. They had guns pointing straight at them.  
  
"Shit," Rei said under his breath.  
  
"We've got 'em now," one guard with a scar running across his cheek said. The other guard was younger with penetrating dark eyes.  
  
"I'd advise you not to shoot," Rei said.  
  
"Oh?" Scar-face said sinisterly. Tyson glanced at Rei out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, buddy...?" he muttered softly, so only Rei heard.  
  
"Chill, Tyson. I've got this under control." Rei slipped his hand into his pocket and extracted Black Dranzer.  
  
The guard's eyes widened at the sight. "Dammit...he stole the bit-beast!"  
  
The younger guard moaned. "Voltaire's going to kill us."  
  
"All I have to do is launch this," Rei said. "And I can take out this entire abbey."  
  
The scarred one looked at the younger one and put down his weapon. "I've been here longer than you, and I know the kid's not lyin'. I've seen it before. That bit-beast can destroy this whole place."  
  
"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now?!" the other asked angrily.  
  
"Get in there," Rei commanded. They looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get into the room." Rei pointed to the room where Black Dranzer was previously locked up in. "Or I'll launch it. And hand over your radios and weapons."  
  
The guards slowly walked into the room, dropping their radios and guns. Rei slammed the door and placed the heavy lock in place. Tyson let out a tremendous sigh of relief.  
  
"Dude! You rocked!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't have to launch Black Dranzer," Rei said. He left the radios on the ground, but handed Tyson a gun. "Hold this. You might need it to convince someone to leave you alone."  
  
"Uh huh." Tyson clicked the safety on. "All right."  
  
"Hey!" Rei banged on the door where the guards were in. "Where are you holding Kai?"  
  
There was a silence before someone yelled back. "Go down C Hall, and there's a room at the end. You'll find your friend in there."  
  
"Thanks for cooperating," Rei said smugly. Black Dranzer was back in his pocket. "Come on, Tyson. Let's go."  
  
Hold on, Kai, Rei thought to himself. We're coming for you.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
I know I said about ten chapters, but the next chapter won't be the last. I'd say this is going to be eleven chapters. ^_^ Yeah, that seems about right. Well, REVIEW PLEASE and thank you! :) Hehe. See ya soon. 


	10. Freedom at a Price

Heyoz! Thanks for all the great reviews, and so sorry for the delay! Here's another chapter for you guys. ^^ Enjoy! Eh...don't be too mad at me when you're done, okay? *hides under a rock*  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
~~~  
  
Rei and Tyson ran down the hall, into another hallway. They stopped.  
  
"Where's C Hall anyway?" Tyson asked. Rei shook his head.  
  
"Follow the signs. We're on E Hall." Rei squinted at the sign. "Uh, right! C Hall's to the right of this hall."  
  
The two boys eventually reached C Hall. Just as they had been told, there was a room at the end.  
  
Rei took a deep breath. "This is it, Tyson. It's now or never."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
They crept down the hall and crouched near the door. There was a small window in the door, and Rei cautiously peered through it. What he saw took his breath away.  
  
Kai. And Boris. Max and Kenny. In a cage. Electric bars.  
  
Kai...hurt...on the ground.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "Oh my God..."  
  
"What?" Tyson pushed Rei away from the window and took a look for himself. "Damn!"  
  
"What the hell did they do to him?" Rei cried. Angry tears were beginning to fill his eyes.  
  
"We've gotta get in there," Tyson said. "Kai's hurt bad."  
  
"I know!" Rei couldn't help himself nor stop himself from crying. Kai just looked so helpless, so different from the Kai Rei knew. He felt Tyson pat his hand.  
  
"C'mon, Rei. Stop crying."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei sniffed and composed himself again.  
  
"It's okay. We're gonna get out of here. We're the Blade Breakers. We're a team. Together, we can do this," Tyson said. Rei suddenly lunged over and hugged him.  
  
"You're such a great friend," Rei whispered. "Thanks."  
  
Tyson smiled and patted Rei's back. "C'mon, Rei. We've got a job to do."  
  
"Right." Rei pulled back and took Black Dranzer out of his pocket. Tyson unlocked the safety from his gun.  
  
"I hope I don't mess up with this," he said, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Don't even joke."  
  
"The scary thing about it is, I'm not."  
  
"Okay, all I have to do is get in there, and get Kai to launch this thing. Then, while all the chaos is going on, we escape. All of us," Rei said, going over the plan.  
  
"And I distract them while you do your part. Got it," Tyson said.  
  
"Are you ready?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nope, but let's do it anyway."  
  
~~~  
  
"Max, I think I got it," Kenny whispered. Max looked over at him.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"I think I can disable these electric bars."  
  
"But they'll see!"  
  
Kenny sighed. "I know, but maybe we can make a run for it."  
  
"We're not going to leave Kai here! And what about Rei? We have to find him."  
  
"Look, we'll do all that after we get out of this cage."  
  
The door to the room was suddenly kicked open and there stood Tyson, with a gun aimed right at Boris.  
  
"Don't move!" he yelled. Max gasped.  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
Boris's mouth opened in shock. He was speechless.  
  
Rei darted into the room, straight for Kai. He dropped to his knees beside him. "Kai!"  
  
"Rei...what the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come back for me," Kai ground out. Rei held back his tears and placed his hand on Kai's back. Kai shut his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Kai, listen. I don't care if you hate me-"  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"-but I have a plan. I just need your help to do it."  
  
Kai clenched his teeth and sucked in his breath sharply. Rei watched worriedly. Kai was silent for a moment.  
  
"Tell me the fucking plan, Rei!"  
  
"Okay, I have Black Dranzer with me and-"  
  
"You what?! Where the hell did you get Black Dranzer?"  
  
"Me and Tyson took it."  
  
"You stole Black Dranzer? Rei, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Kai, just listen-"  
  
"No, you listen. That thing is dangerous. It's the most powerful bit-beast in the world. You can destroy this entire place with it."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Do you know how many innocent people are in here? People who have been forced to work for Voltaire against their will? You can't use that, you'll kill them all!"  
  
Rei stopped. "Tyson!" he called. "I need a radio!"  
  
"One radio coming right up." Tyson kept the gun trained on Boris. "Hand over your radio, freak."  
  
Kai glared at Rei. "You actually trusted that idiot with a gun? He'll probably miss and shoot me instead."  
  
Boris growled, but handed his radio over with the help of the gun. Tyson tossed it at Rei.  
  
Rei fiddled with the switches for a moment, and turned it on. "Okay, whoever's listening, listen good. I want everyone to evacuate the building at once. Or you can stay and get your brains blown out. You hear me? Everyone out of the building!"  
  
~~~  
  
Voltaire was in a mad rage. "What the hell is going on? Do I have to go over there myself?"  
  
"Sir, we have to leave the building immediately," Duane said. "I found Thomas's crew in the room where you hold Black Dranzer. It's missing and they say that Rei Kon and Tyson Kinomiya stole it."  
  
"They WHAT?!"  
  
Duane flinched. "We have to evacuate, sir. I don't think they'll hesitate to launch it and kill us all."  
  
"Damn!" Voltaire stood. "I'm going down there. Kai has no idea what he's doing."  
  
"I'm leaving!" Duane yelled behind his shoulder as he fled for the door. He had a family to go home to and he wasn't about to die by a Beyblade. He ran down the halls, banging on doors and yelling for everyone to leave at once.  
  
~~~  
  
"All right, Kai, this is where you come in," Rei said as he knelt beside Kai once again.  
  
"Your plan has been working fabulously so far," Kai said stonily, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
Rei chose to ignore that part. Time was running out. "You have to launch Black Dranzer. Now."  
  
Kai sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't."  
  
Rei watched in disbelief. "What're you talking about? Yes, you can!" he yelled.  
  
"Rei, my fingers are broken. I can't launch anything."  
  
Rei's eyes widened as they traveled down to Kai's hands. One look, and a fool could tell he wasn't going to be able to use them for a long time. "Oh my God," he breathed. "Kai, your hands!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Rei's mind raced wildly. He needed a plan B right away. Tyson was watching for afar, and knew things had just gone horribly wrong. He glared at Boris with hatred and tightened his grip on the gun.  
  
"Okay, don't panic," Rei told himself. He took a deep breath. "Kai, you can still do this."  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"I'll help you." Rei bit his lip and glanced at the door. "Kai, please. We can do this."  
  
"I can't use my hands! Rei, this is impossible!"  
  
"No, it's not. Just let me help you." Rei moved behind Kai and took another deep breath.  
  
"Rei, I don't know what you're playing at right now, but I want you to get out. Take the others with..." Kai's words trailed off as he felt Rei's hands moving down his arms. His breath caught in his throat and he suddenly remembered that Rei loved him. Rei's hands reached his own and Kai winced.  
  
"Okay, listen. You have to hold Black Dranzer. Intertwine your fingers with mine, and I'll help you launch it. That way it'll still be drawing its energy from you even though I'm helping you."  
  
"No...I can't do it."  
  
"Yes," Rei whispered, his mouth very close to Kai's ear. "We can."  
  
Kai suddenly lost all confidence in himself, and began to tremble. "I can't...I can't, Rei. It hurts."  
  
"I know it hurts, but it'll be okay. Soon, we'll all be out of this place." Rei's heart melted when he saw the fear in Kai's eyes. "It's going to be all right."  
  
"I'm scared," Kai whispered.  
  
"I'm here for you, Kai. Let's do this, okay?"  
  
Kai was quiet for a minute. "Okay. I trust you, Rei."  
  
Rei smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and intertwined his fingers with Kai's. Kai flinched.  
  
"It's okay. We can do this." Rei placed Black Dranzer in Kai's hands. Kai took a deep breath.  
  
"Let it rip!" Rei yelled. Kai pulled the launcher. Black Dranzer launched out gracefully...and destructively.  
  
"No!" Voltaire shouted as he ran up to the door just in time to see what was happening. "NO!"  
  
Black Dranzer ripped through the floor, and debris flew everywhere. Boris screamed and Tyson ran toward Max and Kenny, who had just disabled the electric bars. The door swung open.  
  
"Get out!" Tyson yelled. "Everyone, get out!"  
  
Rei felt Kai struggling to get up. He pulled him to his feet, only to have Kai sink back down.  
  
"Come on, Kai! We're almost out!" Rei said. Kai let out a shuddering sigh, and suddenly fainted dead away. Rei cursed.  
  
"Why now?!" He bent down and lifted Kai into his arms. Kai's eyes opened.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Rei...your stupid plan has one major flaw," he said weakly.  
  
"What?" Rei yelled. Black Dranzer was out in all it's evil glory, screaming in triumph as it tore the place up.  
  
"We may have gotten ourselves out of Voltaire's grasp...but we all die in the process."  
  
"No! We have to get out of here!" Rei cried desperately. Kai gave him a tired smile.  
  
"Sometimes you just have to let go...you can't win them all, Rei."  
  
"NO!"  
  
A piece of the ceiling suddenly crashed down onto them. Rei heard Kai moan loudly, and felt his body slip from his fingers. Rei's mind went blank as a large chunk of debris caught him right in the back of his head. He slumped down to the ground on his knees, and then fell forward in unconsciousness.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
Ooh...evil cliffy there. o.O Man, if I was reading this fic, I would so kill the author right about now! What kind of cruel person would leave such loyal fans just hanging like that? Er...me? ^^;;  
  
Anywho, next chapter should be the last. I'm really going to miss this fic. *wipes tear* Hopefully, I'll start a new one, but that might take some time. I must think of a plot first!  
  
So...will they all die? Hmm...so many possibilities. ^_^ But even if they do live, Kai won't be able to compete at the World Championships! ...Right? Everything's he's strived for, the dream of becoming the World Champion, all in pieces. *inserts much crying here* WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA HAPPEN? Hm, maybe I should go start that chapter now. ^^ Goobai! 


	11. Shards of a Life

Gawd, I can't thank you guys enough!! I seriously want to kiss you all right now! *weeps tears of joy* I am soooo sad that this fic is coming to an end. I absolutely loved writing it, and I'm so glad I have such nice reviewers! You guys are so cool! I love you even though the whole lot of you are incredibly impatient! ^_^ I got lots of emails telling me to hurry up and post this chapter. Well, here ya go!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~~~  
  
"Get...here...kids...help now..."  
  
"...wait..."  
  
"Don't...him die!"  
  
"...one's...blood...over the place..."  
  
"Help...now!"  
  
Rei moaned. The voices, so many voices in his head. Fragmented bits were all he could make out. None of it made sense.  
  
"Not...time...help..."  
  
"...another...there..."  
  
"...him!"  
  
"Boy's...going...die..."  
  
Darkness clouded his vision. His mind was black, he couldn't think. Rei grimaced in pain. His body felt as if it were swirling, spinning in all different directions. He couldn't remember. What had happened?  
  
Biovolt. Voltaire. Boris. Black Dranzer.  
  
And Kai. Kai!  
  
Rei groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. Kai, he had to get to Kai. He had to make sure he was all right. Rei's amber eyes stared up at the dark sky above. It was past nightfall. He was suddenly aware of a million flashing red lights, and another million voices. And the sirens. Screaming sirens ripping through his brain. Everything was so loud.  
  
"Stop it..." he said weakly. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He shut his eyes tightly again, and brought his hands up to his head. It felt like it had been split in two. So loud...  
  
"I need help over here!" someone yelled right next to him. Rei clutched his pounding head and wanted to kill whoever had just yelled in his ear.  
  
"My head," he moaned. "Stop it, you're-"  
  
"Hurry up, he's bleeding bad!" the unbearable voice yelled again.  
  
"Stop!" Rei screamed. His mind was suddenly filled with flashing lights, causing his head to hurt even more. "Stop it, please!"  
  
"Stop screaming, you're going to hurt yourself," the voice said, this time much softer. Rei stopped and took a deep breath before opening his eyes. A lady, probably a nurse, was kneeling before him. He rubbed his eyes and whimpered.  
  
"It's okay, you're going to be all right," the nurse said. She helped him sit up, and Rei took in the damage around him.  
  
The place looked like a war zone. The Russian police were there, along with ambulances and two fire trucks. Yellow police tape was being put up. Biovolt was completely leveled. The destroyed building had been reduced to rubble.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Rei asked urgently. The nurse shushed him again and began applying a bandage around his head. Rei winced, but wouldn't give up.  
  
"Where is he? Is he okay? I have to see him!" Rei persisted. The nurse suddenly spotted another person in need of aid. She stood quickly.  
  
"You were hit in the head, but you don't have a concussion. You might feel dizziness, headache, and fatigue. Go stand by the ambulance," she ordered curtly before running off. Rei stood slowly. The world was swaying slightly, and he didn't want to fall over. His head throbbed painfully, but right now, he had to see Kai. He squinted in the darkness.  
  
"Rei!" Tyson came running up to his side. "Rei, are you okay, man?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where're the others?"  
  
"Rei!" Max suddenly appeared out of nowhere and almost knocked Rei off his feet in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Max," Rei said, and hugged him back. "It's so great to see you guys. How come you're not hurt?"  
  
"Chief came up with the idea that if we all stayed in that big cage, we wouldn't be crushed by all the falling debris," Tyson explained. "And it worked. That cage sure was strong."  
  
"Yeah, we were fine," Max added. Rei sighed.  
  
"I have a killer headache. It feels like an elephant sat on me," he groaned. Tyson grinned.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
"Yeah, that too," Rei said with a smile. "Now where's Kai?"  
  
Tyson looked at the ground. Rei's eyes widened, and he grabbed Tyson's shoulders.  
  
"Tell me!" he cried frantically.  
  
"He's not dead, Rei, calm down!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Where is he?" Rei was practically screaming. Tyson pointed to an ambulance, and Rei took off in that direction. He was forced to slow down after a bit due to all the rubble on the ground. When he reached it, there was a pack of doctors and nurses around one stretcher.  
  
"We're losing him!"  
  
"No, we're not! Get him an oxygen mask!"  
  
"Here's one, sir."  
  
"Put the damn thing on!"  
  
Rei's breathing quickened. Kai couldn't die...he needed him. He loved him. Rei turned his attention back to the doctors crowded around the stretcher. Most of them were frantic. There was one doctor trying to stay calm about the whole thing. Trying without much success. Rei peered around, trying to get a glimpse of Kai's face. A nurse moved a fraction of an inch, and Rei saw for a split second.  
  
Blood. Everywhere.  
  
It was all over the hands of the doctors and nurses, all over the white fabric of the stretcher, all over everywhere. Kai was bleeding very badly. Rei gritted his teeth and tried to be strong.  
  
Above the constant buzz of the medical team, he heard a pained cry from the stretcher. Rei circled around and finally found a spot where he could see only slightly better. There was so much blood. His breath caught in his throat when he heard a scream from the patient. That wasn't Kai. Kai's voice was different.  
  
Rei stood on tiptoes and strained to see. A nurse moved out of the way and went running back to the ambulance for more supplies. Rei gasped.  
  
It was Boris.  
  
Boris had blood all over him, and was writhing in pain. His mask (A/N: that thing on his face was a mask, right? Or were they some type of high-tech binoculars...?) was off, and his face was covered in blood. Rei flinched at the sight.  
  
Kai. Kai! Where the hell is Kai? Rei thought as he scanned the area around him. For a second, he felt sorry for Boris. He was in a lot of pain, and looked to be badly hurt. But then Rei remembered what Boris did to Kai, and all feelings of sympathy vanished.  
  
Rei walked back toward the ambulance and saw another stretcher with a few doctors and nurses around it. Maybe Kai's over there, he thought as he quickened his pace. He peered over the stretcher and his heart leaped.  
  
It was Kai!  
  
"Kai!" Rei cried as he squeezed his way through to see his face. The nurses looked startled and the doctor looked slightly annoyed. Rei didn't even notice.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Kai's eyes fluttered open and a slight smile graced his lips.  
  
"Rei," he said softly. "Damn, I thought you were dead."  
  
"I thought the same about you." Rei looked up at the doctor. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Doctor! He just flat lined!" a nurse screeched. Rei gasped and was immediately pushed out of the way as a surge of medical personnel came running through.  
  
Just flat lined? Rei thought. His heart just stopped...just like that?  
  
"No, Kai...you were fine a second ago. Please don't die!" Rei said aloud to no one as tears spilled out of his amber eyes. "Please, Kai, don't leave me!"  
  
"Rei," a voice said from behind him. Rei turned to see Tyson.  
  
"Rei, come on. They're going to bring Kai to the hospital. Mr. Dickinson just got here and he's going to get us back to the hotel and then we can go see Kai, if they let us," Tyson said. Rei sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Okay," he said quietly. "Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson stretched out on one of the two king-sized beds in the hotel room, breathing deeply. It felt so good to be back to normal, even though the scenario was slightly amiss. Kai wasn't there to tell him to get his lazy ass up of the bed, or to yell at him for finishing all the food. Tyson shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"When do you think we'll hear about how Kai's doing?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tyson answered, and sighed.  
  
"He'll be okay," Max said from the corner, sounding very dubious. Silence reigned once more.  
  
"Argh! I can't stand this!" Tyson yelled, throwing a pillow to the floor. "I hate just sitting here and doing nothing!"  
  
"Calm down, Tyson," Kenny said. "I'm sure Mr. Dickinson will be here soon."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's not soon enough!"  
  
The door opened. Four heads turned to see Mr. Dickinson standing there.  
  
"Mr. D! Can we go see Kai? How is he?" Tyson asked frantically. Rei was right behind him. Mr. Dickinson waved his arms to quiet them down.  
  
"Boys, boys, calm down. Kai's in the intensive care unit-"  
  
"The ICU? It's that bad?" Rei asked. Mr. Dickinson rubbed his eyes.  
  
"He's stable, but critical. And only family members are allowed in."  
  
"What? Kai doesn't have any family except Voltaire and he's in jail!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"We're practically his family, Mr. D!" Max added. Mr. Dickinson nodded.  
  
"I know, and I've gotten permission from the hospital to let you boys see him."  
  
"Can we go now?" Rei asked. Mr. Dickinson nodded.  
  
"Finally," Tyson said as they left the suite and headed for the hospital.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I think this is a good place to stop. (Even though some of you may think differently.) Well, Kai's not dead yet! Oops, did I just say yet? My bad. Please disregard that. ^^;; Review folks! The next chapter should be the last! (I'm sure this time! ^^;;;;) Oy, I think... 


	12. Glorious and Triumphant

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Wow, last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Catty: You asked if there was any way you could make the font bigger. To change the font size, scroll all the way to the top of the fic and look under the menu. You should see a space that says "text size." Click on the plus sign to make it larger. There! Now you can read in peace! ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~~~  
  
"This is his room," Mr. Dickinson said. They were standing outside of room 312 in the ICU ward. For the most part, it was quiet. Doctors and nurses frequently came down the hallway, some giving them curious looks.  
  
"Kai should be resting now, so I don't know if he'll be awake or not. He's on medication, so he may be drowsy. I'd say he's still in quite a lot of pain because we can only give him so many painkillers at a time," a nurse explained quietly as they stood before the door.  
  
"So, to make a long story short, be gentle with him and don't bother him too much," Tyson said impatiently. "Can we see him now?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson and the nurse glared daggers at him, but opened the door.  
  
Rei was nervous. Extremely nervous. He didn't really know why either. They stepped into the quiet room, the only sounds being the beeping of the medical equipment around the bed. The nurse went forward to the bed to check on Kai. A moment later, she turned around.  
  
"I'll leave you alone with him. If you need anything, press the call button on the side of the bed," she instructed, and then left.  
  
Rei walked over to Kai's bed and gazed at his face. His eyes were closed, and he looked, for the most part, peaceful. The sheets were up to mid- chest, and his arms rested on top, at his sides. His hand was in a cast, each finger individually wrapped.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Rei looked back up at Kai's face, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw his crimson eyes were open and looking up at him.  
  
"Kai. I'm so glad you're okay," Rei choked out. The rest of the team crowded around the bed.  
  
"Man, Kai, you gave us all a scare back there!" Tyson said, smiling down fondly at his captain. The faint traces of a smile appeared on Kai's lips.  
  
"When I saw you come in...Tyson, I thought you were dead," Kai said in a soft voice plagued by fatigue. "I'm glad you're not though."  
  
Max broke out a wide grin. "I would hug you right now, but the nurse told me not to touch you."  
  
"Better listen to her, Max."  
  
They all laughed. The atmosphere was light and cheery. The Blade Breakers were once again together as a team.  
  
Kenny cleared his throat. "Sorry to break the mood and all but-"  
  
"I'm not going to be able to compete at the World Championships," Kai said bluntly.  
  
Tyson's face fell. "But...Kai! We can't go without you!"  
  
Kai's closed his eyes. "Yes, you can. And you are."  
  
"Kai! We can't do it without you!" Tyson was ready to fall apart.  
  
Kai ignored him. "One of you is going to have to double up. I suggest Tyson go first and last."  
  
"This isn't fair!"  
  
"And you think this is?" Kai opened his eyes and held up his hand. "Do you think I'm not going to compete because I don't want to? I wanted nothing more than to be a part of the World Championships! I've waited years for this. If I'm not going to be able to participate myself, the next best thing is seeing my team go out there and win."  
  
Tyson was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry...I just don't think I can do this."  
  
"You can. I know you can. No matter what you may think, you're a good beyblader, Tyson."  
  
"Ever since we started going to official tournaments...you've always been there, giving me advice and telling me what to do when I was in over my head. You've covered me plenty of times. Going out there alone...without a captain to lead me, I don't know if I can do it." There were tears in the corner of Tyson's eyes. "I really don't know if I can."  
  
"You can," Kai repeated.  
  
"Ugh," Tyson turned around and rubbed his eyes. "This is so upsetting."  
  
"I know," Kai said softly. Max put a hand on Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"C'mon buddy, you can do it. We can do it, together," Max said encouragingly.  
  
"That's just it! We won't be together!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Tyson, get a hold of yourself. Since when did you become such a quitter? I've always respected you for your ability to bounce back and accept things the way they work out," Kai said, and then took a deep breath. He groaned softly as he shifted his position on the bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Tyson, you can do this, I know you can. Just remember everything I've taught you, and rely on your skills and instincts," Kai counseled.  
  
"I want to, but I'm scared. I don't want to screw up and blow this thing for all of us."  
  
Kai smiled thinly. "Please."  
  
Tyson heaved a sigh, and turned around again. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
"It's not like you had a choice in the matter," Kai said dismissively. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Suddenly, the nurse stuck her head through the door. "You guys better wrap it up soon."  
  
"Sure," Tyson said. "I'd better go start practicing."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Max said with a smile. "C'mon guys, we'd better leave Kai alone so he can rest."  
  
"Get well soon, Kai," Kenny called.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I want to talk to Kai about something," Rei said. Kai glanced up at him.  
  
"Okay. Don't be too long, Rei. You know how Kai gets when he's crabby," Tyson said with a wink.  
  
"Shut up," Kai said. "Leave already."  
  
"You're welcome for coming all this way to see you!" Tyson called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kai sighed. The door clicked shut. Rei pulled a chair over to Kai's bed. The room was silent for a moment. Kai closed his eyes again.  
  
"We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later," Rei said.  
  
"Being in here all day...it really gives you time to think," Kai mused out loud. "I thought about a lot of things. And I thought about you."  
  
"I probably thought about you more in the past three days than ever in my life," Rei said honestly. "I was so worried that you wouldn't make it."  
  
"I thought about dying too. I thought about how everything would be without me, and about all the things I never got to do." Kai opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Any regrets?"  
  
Kai hesitated before speaking. "Well...there was one that I think could qualify as a regret."  
  
"Care to tell?"  
  
"I never...really got to tell you how I feel about you," Kai said slowly, his voice soft.  
  
"Well, you're alive now, and I'm sitting right here, and we're alone. I don't know about you, but I think this is the ideal time to tell." Rei looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingerless gloves. His heart was beating fast.  
  
"I like you," Kai said. Rei's heart nearly stopped.  
  
"But wait, Rei." Kai's expression was pained. "Past experiences...I'm not ready."  
  
Rei's heart plummeted through the floor. "Y-you're not ready...?" he repeated.  
  
"I'm not ready. I'm sorry."  
  
Rei sighed. "Kai..."  
  
"Come here, Rei. I want to see your face," Kai requested. Rei stood up and leaned over the bed. To his surprise, Kai's eyes were slightly wet.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Rei," Kai apologized. Then he sighed. "Dammit, I should've done this after the Championships. This is probably going to affect your performance. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Well...I did ask." Rei composed himself. "Just tell me, when do you think you'll be ready?"  
  
Kai sighed again. "I don't know," he said dully. "But I do like you, really. I've never really loved anyone before...this is all so new to me."  
  
Rei brightened a bit. "You know what, Kai?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We're going to be okay."  
  
Kai looked up at him. "We are?"  
  
"Yes." Rei paused, then actually smiled. "I can wait. I can wait for you."  
  
~~~  
  
*At the World Championships*  
  
"Man, where the hell is Rei?!" Tyson yelled, pacing back and forth in front of the bench. Max was sitting, fidgeting nervously and wringing his hands in worry. Kenny was staring at Dizzi's screen.  
  
"If he doesn't show, then it'll just be me and Max! WE'LL LOSE FOR SURE!" Tyson practically screamed.  
  
"Tyson, calm down! He'll be here," Max said, trying to stay calm himself.  
  
"HOW CAN--"  
  
"Guys! He's here," Kenny interrupted Tyson, peering over Dizzi.  
  
"Where?!" Tyson screeched. Kenny pointed to the main entrance, where Rei was obviously signing in as part of the Blade Breakers.  
  
Tyson sighed heavily in visible relief. "Thank God he's here. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!"  
  
"Tyson!" Max scolded.  
  
"Hey...who's that with him?" Kenny inquired. Tyson and Max both turned their heads in that direction. There was a thick crowd at the entrance.  
  
"I can't see," Tyson said.  
  
"Too many people," Max added.  
  
"I think that was Kai," Kenny said. Tyson looked at him.  
  
"Kai said he couldn't come," he recollected. "I remember that part perfectly."  
  
Rei scanned the large arena, looking for his friends. He spotted them a moment later and waved.  
  
"HEY REI!" Tyson screamed. Personnel glared at him. Rei blushed, embarrassed, and looked away quickly. Max laughed, and Kenny shook his head. Ten minutes later, Rei slipped through the crowd and approached his friends. Tyson let out a happy laugh when he saw Kai with him.  
  
"Hey, captain!"  
  
"We had to practically get on our knees and beg the doctors, but we finally convinced them Kai was strong enough to at least attend the Championships," Rei said. He had his arm protectively around Kai's waist.  
  
Tyson grinned broadly. "I can do this. I know I can!"  
  
"Well, I didn't train your ass off for nothing. You'd better win or else you'll make me look bad," Kai said dryly.  
  
Tyson sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin.  
  
"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to day one of the World Championships!" Jazzman yelled through the microphone. The stadium erupted in cheers and hoots.  
  
"The sound system is working exceptionally well today," Kai muttered.  
  
"Have we got a match for you today! These two teams are the best of the best. First, this team has showed extreme potential since the International Championships way back when, and has managed to pull to the top throughout thick and thin.let's give it up for the Blade Breakers!"  
  
More cheers were heard, this time with catcalls from hundreds of girls in the audience.  
  
"And the opposing team.these guys have worked hard with technology's latest developments. They've reigned supreme here in Russia, and have certainly made a name for themselves. Ladies and gents, I give you the Demolition Boys!"  
  
Screams. Cheers. The works. Kai felt a headache coming on, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Rei patted his knee.  
  
"But first, there's another matter to attend to." Jazzman got quieter, and waited for the stadium to calm down. Then he continued. "I'd like to say a few words. As some of you may know, the Blade Breakers have been through quite a bit these past days. The plane that was supposed to take them safely to Russia didn't. It crashed somewhere in the woods, near Moscow, but still rather far from their desired location. The team members themselves shared what happened from then on. It was a horrifying ordeal, yet the Blade Breakers are still here today! And from numerous sources, they all agree that them being here, alive and well, is all because of one person. They all concur that this one person showed extreme bravery, loyalty, and a courageous spirit. On behalf of the entire BBA, we like to honor this person today. Kai Hiwatari, loyal teammate, and captain of the Blade Breakers!"  
  
"YEAH!" Tyson yelled. Kai wanted to throttle him. The entire stadium seemed to move as thousands got to their feet, clapping loudly.  
  
"Because of injuries acquired during that time, Kai Hiwatari won't be competing today," Jazzman continued over the ruckus. "But we are graced by this hero's presence!"  
  
More applause. Rei noticed a very slight blush on Kai's cheeks, and smiled to himself. Oh yes, he could wait as long as Kai wanted him to.  
  
"On with today's tournament!" Jazzman yelled. The crowd erupted in cheers again, and the beybattles got underway.  
  
~~~  
  
Results:  
  
Tyson vs. Spencer - Tyson  
  
Max vs. Ian - Max  
  
Rei vs. Bryan - Rei  
  
Tyson vs. Tala - Tyson  
  
New World Champions: Blade Breakers  
  
~~~  
  
END  
  
~~~  
  
That's it! The Task of Leadership is fini. ^^ I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. Your words and comments were extremely helpful and encouraging, and I loved reading them all. THANK YOU! I love you guys, and I am so looking forward to hearing from you again in the sequel! It's called Broken Wings, and I'll try to finish the first chapter soon so you guys can read it. Thanks again! Oh, and feel free to contact me in any way. (e-mail, IM, reviews, etc) Please review! See ya soon!  
  
xoxo,  
  
MistyEyes 


End file.
